


Spice and Fox

by SavitriDevi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavitriDevi/pseuds/SavitriDevi
Summary: After lingering at home to help his sick mother and younger cousins, the now teenage William is given an opportunity to finally begin his Pokemon journey.  Against all good advice the man selects a starter unsuited for the rain-locked island country of Hokubu.  This frontier land and its inhabitants will be the ultimate test for the studied but inexperienced trainer, and the bond between him and his new Pokemon.  Will love bloom in the southwestern pacific ocean?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Rain thundered against the ground and rooftops, a constant barrage of noise. Up on the hill the wind wasn't exactly pleasant either, and I found myself leaning against it to not be pushed over. It was good I was so bundled up. Not because of the rain and wind, but because the several layers helped conceal how uneasy and fidgety I felt.

A large wooden sign sat on the building's exterior just outside the front door, tinted slightly green from mold and exposure to the elements. Another sign in some kind of plastic sat farther back, down the little path, and was in slightly better condition. Both of them read the same exact thing.

'Delaney Institute'  
'Pokemon Laboratory'

It was silly I felt so unsure. Plenty of people had done this same exact thing, frequently at almost half my age. There wasn't any fight awaiting me, no test or challenge. Not to mention I was running the risk of being late. Being aware of all those facts didn't make it any easier, however. My feet felt like they were glued to the earth.

This Pokemon lab was very modern in construction, the exterior some kind of stainless steel or composite. Despite the very dull colors, and lack of windows, it managed to come across as almost welcoming. It slightly put me at ease. None of the outside bore any harsh angles or corners, instead sporting gentle slopes and rounded corners. The only notable angles were on the roof- a steep, triangular-shaped cover made of solar panels that shed rain easily. A few antenna and a small wind gauge extended out of the apex, the later of those spinning wildly against the wind.

A small chill ran through me. Just the walk over had been sufficient to soak me, and the rain was already seeping on through into my inner layer of clothing. I probably should have worn a thicker jacket.

I looked at the outside of the institute for another moment, feeling way younger and unsure than I was. By Arceus, I was almost a legal adult. And I could catch a cold if I stayed out here. Sneezing and dripping all over researchers, or worse, baby Pokemon, wouldn't leave the best impression.

That thought galvanized me more than anything. I took a short breath, shook my head, and advanced. The circular front doors slid open as I approached.

Compared to the impeccable outside the interior almost made me think of a warehouse. The ceilings were tall with metal scaffolding plainly in view. Various machines seemingly crawled up the walls to eye-level, data displays and buttons a plenty. A Drowzee sat at one of the terminals, idly moving around a large red joystick with one hand, eyes glued to the screen. Some cheap but comfortable couches and seats filled out most of the center of the room. Along with those there were a few desks seemingly in complete disarray. Papers, tools, and computers blocked out almost every bit of surface on the desks, and a few pens and papers had fallen to the floor. The only area in the lab that seemed neat was one corner, which bore a clearly marked boundary on the floor in paint. It sported a number of dishes and antenna facing inward, mounted up on what looked like 2 by 4's. The rain could still be heard from inside but there was new ambiance. A quiet, steady hum, the occasional chirp or mechanical clack. Industrial lights illuminated the place.

It wasn't quite what I'd expected. Very functional, no doubt, but not what I'd expected. I watched the Drowzee do its thing for a few seconds, slightly baffled.

After the momentary pause I stepped on inside and the doors closed behind me. I began to wipe my shoes on the over-sized mat. At the same time a man stood up from behind one of the desks and approached. He wore a lab coat and thick-rimmed glasses and there was only one person it could be.

"Hi, welcome to our humble Pokemon Lab. I am professor Pine, and you must be William."

"Yes sir," I said, accepting his handshake. The professor had a strong grip. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the professor said. His hair was cut short, almost military like, and if it weren't for the coat he'd almost seem more like a librarian or officer. "It's not as up-to-date and advanced as many other labs, but we study the world of Pokemon and all its secrets here."

"Oh?"

"Or, that's what we tell ourselves some days," he said, an odd tone to his voice. "It makes me feel better you were so awestruck at the facility, young William."

"What?" I said, before remembering how long I'd been out in the rain. Right. I let out a short, nervous laugh. "Sure. Let's go with that, sir."

The professor's eyes crinkled at the corners slightly, behind his thick glasses. "Don't feel bad about being nervous- it's very understandable, given the circumstances. You've had many years to imagine how this might go, how starting your own Pokemon journey might have gone, given the chance."

"I... yeah, that's true, sir."

"Please, call me professor," he said. "And come on in. You might want to take off your jacket, as well. I wouldn't want you to drip on any live wires."

I hoped that was a joke. There were plenty of wires and tubes on the floor that I suddenly felt uneasy with. With a bit of a start I moved on over to the side and began finangling my coat off.

"Also happy birthday, William," he amended.

Right. The earlier high of attention and gifts had somewhat worn off. Much of today had already been spent having Pokemon gear thrown at me. My mom had also tracked down some old friends of mine, pals from my younger days, and set up some phone conferences. They'd already gone on their own Pokemon journeys, and I'd been semi-forced to ask advice from them. They'd all been very good sports about it, ribbing me very gently over the whole ideal, also offering sound advice. It had been nice catching up.

"Thanks, professor. It's been an interesting day so far."

"Interesting day?"

"A good day," I corrected.

"Hopefully I can improve it. You play sports?"

"No sir," I said. "I try to stay physically active- mostly weights, but I also like to run and climb. Anything that keeps me moving."

"That's spectacular, and will no doubt prove helpful," he said. "You are Mrs.Alleman's oldest?

"Yes sir," I responded. "And only, kind of. The young ones are my cousins."

"Your mother is a very strong woman. How is she doing these days?"

I was quiet for a beat as I thought. There was a lot to consider. "She's been doing much better," I said, finally. "The new medicine is helping, and she's also been slowing down now that Shawn and Stella are older. That more than anything, maybe."

"It's rather remarkable of you to stay at home and help your mother, as you have."

A number of mixed feelings went through me at that. I shrugged. "I'm sure plenty of other people would have done the same. The time wasn't right, yet."

"Well, no matter what you might think or say, it is remarkable," the professor said. "Her and your cousins are lucky to have you. And it's going to be my great honor to send you off on your journey."

"Thank you, sir. Uh, professor."

The man seemed to consider for a beat before speaking. "How have you interacted with or been around Pokemon much?"

"I can't... really say a whole lot, no," I admitted. "My family has a Manectric, who's pretty much always been around. He's from our mom's battling days. Now he mostly just hides under the table at dinner time and gets snuck food. Uh, other than that, not a whole lot. Stella has a baby Poliwag, and Shawn has an egg which hasn't hatched yet. That's about it."

"How old is Stella?" he asked.

"Definitely not two years too young to own a Pokemon, sir."

The professor gave me a conspiratory nod. "Understood. How are you on your Pokemon Types, effectiveness?"

I answered as best I could, admitting a little uncertainty on the Poison and Fairy types. In return I got a number of other general questions about Pokemon- items, food, environments, and so on. I answered them decently. Probably.

  
"Well, I say you're more than ready," Professor Pine eventually said, seemingly run out of questions. "Would you like to see our starter Pokemon?"

"I'd like that very much, sir."

The professor went back over to his desk and retrieved three Pokeballs, before turning back to me. "Now, starter Pokemon are specifically chosen for their temperament and easiness to train and bond with," he explained. "We keep a number of other young Pokemon, which I'm more than comfortable to let you choose from, if you prefer. Come on out Chespin, Fennekin, Totodile."

There were three, almost simultaneous bursts of light as the Pokemon were released and took form. It came as no surprise that they were a mishmash from other regions. I'd read much earlier that Hokubu wasn't nearly populous enough and didn't have a breeding base for starters as a result. Chances were these had been mailed over.

The light finished and revealed the three small figures. A little blue gator, a mole-biped thing, and a fuzzy, little fox.

Almost immediately the gator turned to the mole and began to gnaw on it, pushing the thing over. It squeaked in response, but it wasn't in alarm or anything like that. The two began to roll and struggle along the ground, clearly enjoying themselves. The professor and I watched them, amused. I then turned back to the last of the three only to find it looking back. Little orange eyes peered up at me.

"Hey there," I said. I knelt down and extended a hand. The fox tilted its head slightly and then walked past my hand, stepping over to my shoe. Off behind us I heard things clatter to the ground. A quick look confirmed the other two's wrestling had taken them into a desk, knocking some of the contents astray.

"Okay you two, that's enough," the professor said, already stepping over that way.

The fox- the Fennekin- tilted its head up and smelled my hand as I repositioned it. It then let out a little chirp. It was cute. I reached out and began to lightly scratch it on the head. It immediately reacted, pushing it's head against my fingers and curling up slightly.

Correction: it was very cute.

"Now, William. I'm sure you're aware, but a Fire starter will have a harder time in Hokubu, given- ow!- the typical weather."

"Thank you, sir. I know," I said, turning to find the man holding the Totodile with one arm. It had closed its fangs around his upper arm, the things sinking into the fabric there. The gator had a lot of spirit, I had to admit, but I wasn't sure about constantly being gnawed on.

Fennekin was energetic and strong enough that I felt comfortable picking it up. I wrapped both my hands around its midsection, pulled up slightly, and when there didn't appear to be any signs of discomfort I lifted it off the ground entirely.

"Chespin- no, get away from that wire! That's dangerous." Feet pattered away in a hurry.

I scrutinized the Fennekin. It scrutinized me in return.

"Fenne~?"

"You are the cutest Pokemon, you know that?" I asked.

It chirped back and reached at me with its front paws. It was a Fire Pokemon, which would have a hard time in the region, but the more I interacted with the little critter the more I felt sure. Off, in the background, I heard the two other Pokemon being returned to their Pokeballs.

"I like him. Or her?" I cradled the fox in my arms, who shifted around and curled up slightly more, getting comfortable.

"Fennekin is a girl, which is atypical for her male-heavy species," Professor Pine answered, stepping back over. "You will have a much easier time with a Grass starter, or even a Water starter, but seem to have made up your mind."

I nodded my head, and looked down to the fox, gently rocking her in my arms a few times.

"How about it, Fennekin?" I asked. The fox perked up and looked up at me as I mentioned her name. "You want to explore the world with me?"

She made more fox noises and rubbed her nose against my shirt. I felt like I was going to get diabetes but in a good way.

The professor was waiting for my final answer. I turned back to him. "Yes sir, I've decided."

"Fennekin it is," he said. "Here is her Pokeball. You might want to keep her inside it during heavier rains. I also have a Pokedex, which you are somewhat familiar with already."

It was an older model than what I was used to, but seemed to have all the right buttons and was in fine condition. It looked functional enough. I shifted my arms, juggling the fox Pokemon, and accepted the Pokeball. Once that was shrunk down I accepted the Pokedex with the same hand. The Pokedex would later go into my large coat pocket.

"Thank you, sir. If, uh...," I said.

"Yes, William?"

I wasn't quite sure how to tackle this request. Although the professor seemed very kind, so I could just be up-front. "You wouldn't happen to have any Mr.Mimes or older psychic Pokemon idle, would you?"

"I might," Professor Pine said. "Why do you ask?"

"Not to impose... but I'm going to impose."

"Ha. Your mother?"

"Yes sir," I said. "I might be on the road and gone for some time. My two cousins are old enough to help out, but I'd feel better with someone checking in on her from time to time if it's needed."

"Hmm," the professor murmured, putting a hand to his chin. "The older Pokemon at this facility tend to have tasks or studies that occupy them most of the time. Although... no. What if, hmm."

"Is there something I could do in return, maybe?" I asked. "I won't be sticking around in the area for very long, ideally, but I could possibly help out with some task or something."

"You know what, I might," Professor Pine said. "I have some drives that need to be delivered over to the facility in River Falls- and shipping it would be faster than uploading the data. Although it would be best to send with a more veteran trainer to prevent mishaps. They are rather sensitive."

"Oh."

"...no, it's hardly any trouble, don't worry about it," he said. "Chansey could use a little more quiet. I'll ask how she feels about checking in on your mother a few times a week."

That sounded completely perfect. Chansey were spectacular Pokemon. "Really? That would be amazing, sir. Thank you."

The professor's eyes wrinkled again, for all intents and purposes looking really happy it had turned out this way. It said a lot. "We can't be having you taken away from your adventure, either. You could use another Pokeball and a potion- you're going to need several Pokemon, soon, to help out your Fennekin after all."

He revealed a second Pokeball, which I accepted and stowed away in my left pocket to tell the two apart. I was also handed a little-spray bottle thing, the potion, and suddenly almost out of pockets.

"Now, listen William. You are a good kid- you know how to nurture and care for others already. Share this same level of care for your Pokemon, look out for them- let them look out for you- and you will develop amazing bonds that last for the rest of your life. I want you to go out there and stir things up as well- have fun, adventure, meet people, find exotic Pokemon as you travel. Make the very best out of these upcoming days, but never forget to care for your Pokemon, because they are effectively your family now, too."

"I will, professor."

"Great! Now get out there and have some fun! I'll be rooting for you when you go big."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll do my best."

***

Outside it still rained frogs. I knew that fire Pokemon didn't like the rain- water bothered or even pained them. I'd stowed Fennekin away in my coat, her fur-stuffed ears and face sticking on out from the top of it at my chest. I supported the Pokemon with one arm, the corresponding coat arm dangling, empty.

I felt exhilarated by the visit. It going well meant a lot to me. I still felt a lot of unease and stress, but the professor had done a good job in taking a certain edge off. For that matter, I officially had my very first Pokemon, as well as a trainer card and everything. There was a time I dreamed about doing this, and now that it was here, it certainly had a dreamlike quality to it.

Instead of walking straight back home I took a detour. I carried Fennekin down the road a ways, over toward the thick forest. There I found a heavily covered area where some of the rain was blocked.

"Alright, you," I said. My free hand reached on over and began to scratch Fennekin's head.

She woke up with a start, stretching inside my jacket, letting out an unhappy sound. Anything and everything the fox did was so cute. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Up and at' em."

I unzipped my coat more and gently set Fennekin on the ground. The itty bitty thing stretched one more time, then stepped on over to one side, picking up a small twig in her mouth. She began to chew on it, then turned back to me with an inquisitive tilt to her head.

All my gear was kind of awkwardly placed in various pockets but I had a backpack waiting for me back home. That would be dealt with soon enough. I pulled the Pokedex out of my jacket and started it up. I then punched in the name of my Pokemon and pulled up the list of battle moves she'd learn as she got stronger.

"Alright, Fennekin. I'm really happy I got you. We're going to have a lot of fun, but... before any of that I need to know what you can do. Could you show me your moves? What you can do?"

Fennekin settled lower to the ground, settling her weight and widening her stance. She then reared forward and swung at the air with one paw, claws extended. It was, as you might expect, very cute. The Pokedex indicated that the pawing would be 'Scratch'. Soon after Fennekin turned around and wagged her tail in an aggressive manner.

I opened my mouth to talk, and then stopped. It wasn't the most overwhelming display of power. She was a baby Pokemon, sure, but the would-be displays of violence just made me want to feed her berries and tickle her stomach.

She must have seen it in my face. Fennekin made an unhappy sound and harshly tilted her head away from me, eyes closed.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Okay okay, sorry. Do you know Ember?"

Fennekin hold the same pose for a few seconds, not promptly following the suggestion, leaving me hanging. After that short moment she crouched back down. Holding her head up high, the fox took in a deep breath, mouth open and showing her two fangs. She then dropped her head, enunciating her name as it came down. A small ball of orange-red fire flew free, a few errant strands of rain turning to steam as it intersected them. The bolt dissipated quite a ways away, fizzling.

"That looked really good!" I said, putting some cheer in my voice. It wasn't all for her benefit- it was neat to see. "I didn't mean to upset you, either. We... we both have a long way to go. I've already been training for a while, but I'm not that far along either." To accentuate that statement I flexed both of my arms, down towards my legs, holding the pose for a moment. My muscles could barely be seen through the shirt, sweater, and jacket. "We're both going to have to work hard and help each other out."

"Fennekin~?"

I opened my mouth to speak, and then stopped. Something off in the corner of my vision was moving, and it wasn't the general lull of leaves caused by the wind. A small shape crawled along one of the branches up in the tree. After straining my eyes I recognized what it was- a Weedle, one of the Poison and Bug type Pokemon.

"Hey, Fennekin, you feel up to your first battle?"

"Fennekin!"

"Perfect," I said, before crouching down and pointing toward the Weedle.

"That's a Weedle. Try hitting it with Ember."

The little bug had noticed, not-so-nimbly noodling back toward the trunk of the tree. As it reached that Fennekin let of her next ember, the bolt of flames striking just to one side of the bug Pokemon.

"Almost! Try again."

The Weedle continued to aggressively noodle at us, getting down the tree a ways. It stopped alongside the trunk, stuck to it, and reared at us. As it did it's horn glowed a white color. A number of small, purple projectiles shot on out. Most of the spray missed us entirely, but a handful stuck into Fennekin. She let out an unhappy bark in response, and I felt a small flash of alarm. The sight of it bothered me.

"Ember!"

Again Fennekin reared up and shot off the firebolt. This time it was a dead-on hit, the ball of fire striking Weedle right in the midsection. There was a very slight hissing sound in return, and the bug Pokemon went unconscious. The little suckers on it held the tree for a moment, then it slowly peeled back and fell off entirely, plummeting. After hitting the ground it rolled a little ways.

Ah, right. I couldn't help but feel a little bad. Fennekin ran on over to the unconscious Pokemon and lightly pawed at it. I was concerned for half a moment until I saw that was all she did.

"Good job, Fennekin! You've won your first battle. Probably."

She chirped in response happily, then twisted around and began to lick at the purple quills. The little things began to fall off her side.

"Hmm," I murmured. "I feel kind of bad beating up on a little Weedle. Why don't we do something else, if you feel up to it?"

My Fennekin bounced up in place, back on her feet. That was all the confirmation I needed.

"I want to try something," I repeated. "I'm... going to chase you, Fennekin. I want you to run away, and then I'll be asking you to occasionally Ember at anything. Sound good?"

"Fenne~?"

"Let's try it. Ready?"

She crouched on down in response, her rear legs more extended, front close to the ground. She looked like a coiled up spring, ready to move at an instant's notice.

"I'mma get you!" I said, and then started advancing on her at a fast walk. Fennekin let out a surprised chirp in response and took off away from me, her little feet pattering against fallen leaves and dirt. She was faster than I expected, and I ended up going after her at more of a jog than a walk. I let out halfhearted growls and nonsensical sounds as I did.

I kept up the chase for a moment or two, the two of us winding between several trees. Fennekin occasionally glanced over her shoulder back at me.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

On command Fennekin stopped running, then took a second to crouch down and get ready. As before she reared on up and then spat out a small bolt of fire.

"Good job. Run run run!"

Again I was after her.

  
It made for fine exercise- we only did maybe five or more minutes of the chasing, and a few Embers, before Fennekin looked completely wiped and I was breathing heavily. I still wasn't sure about the traveling gig, but I was absolutely certain that I'd try and raise the fox properly. As well as I knew how, at least.

Satisfied, I stowed the pooped and slightly muddy Pokemon away in my jacket, and we set off for home.

  
***

  
I unlocked the keyhole as slowly and quietly as I possibly could. Fennekin slumbered away over my left arm, still concealed beneath my jacket.

The deadbolt was very fractionally louder. After that was taken care of I twisted the handle, slowly and steadily, before inching the door open.

Waiting not ten feet inside were two kids and a large blue and yellow hound. There was a brief, startling instant as the little people saw Fennekin and inhaled an extra amount of air into their lungs.

"Shhhh!" I shushed, keys rattling around in my hand.

Instead of roaring the two scurried over to me, sighing, our Manectric letting out a steady grumble of his own. I gestured my cousins farther away so I could close the door.

For all intents and purposes the two were my siblings, I the pseudo-oldest. Vocalizing as much was beneath me, and I had a sworn duty to grouch and reluctantly yield to anything they wanted.

"Is that a Fennekin?!" Stella asked.

"This is in fact a Fennekin," I said, nimbly stepping past the two of them. "She is a /Sleeping/ type Pokemon, so quiet down."

The two of them were bright-eyed and nearly old enough to begin their own Pokemon journeys. Shawn was the older, at nine, Stella a year younger. The two shared the same intelligent, blue eyes, that likely belonged to some freakishly healthy ancestor of ours. They lacked the dark hair I got from my mom, instead sporting unruly brown masses. Stella's was at least combed into a semblance of orderliness and straight. They were both good kids, in the actual correct definition of the word, only just now settling in to who exactly they wanted to be. It was obvious already, as old as they were, that both would make fine adults later on- the two were equally responsible and understanding, able to recognize when they had done something wrong and apologize for it.

It was possible I might have learned a thing or two from them, very slightly.

"Fire type, you mean," Shawn said, peering up at my Pokemon. "Will? You know that Fire is bad against Water, right?"

"I vaguely recall something along those lines, yeah."

"How old is she?! You said she was a she?" the other critter asked.

I slipped the keys into my pocket and stepped on over to Manectric. The large, blue-and-yellow hound Pokemon was a hair overweight and still hadn't stopped grumbling.

"Hey Manectric," I said, giving him a few scratches along the side of his head. "Stop complaining, we're not replacing you."

The discharge Pokemon twisted and smelled at my fingers instead of accepting my affection. Whatever he picked up seemed to satisfy the guy, as he turned back around and began lumbering toward the couch.

Our home was relatively modest, a step down in some ways from our place in Bassfield. It was technically a three bedroom structure, not nearly as modern as the last one. That's not to say it was old- there weren't really any old buildings in Hokubu, at least not in the way that counted. Some decades past there had been a great big rush to colonize the island and make use of resources as quickly as possible. Many of the homes had been manufactured and shipped from abroad, though ours had avoided a similar start. It was cozy, for a lack of a better word. Real wood floors, numerous windows, and an actual yard that put our old home to shame. It didn't fall apart at the seams like a manufactured home, either, which was always a plus.

And it was quiet, for my mom. When people didn't bring new Pokemon home at least. When and if I took off I'd really miss it.

"What does she eat?" Stella asked.

"Children," I answered, following the electric Pokemon. "She's a vicious, traumatized ball of pure hatred."

"Come on!"

"You're lame, you know that?" Shawn asked.

"Yes."

I scooped up one of the smaller pillows off the couch, carefully leaving Manectric and his throw-blanket alone. I then sat the cushion on the kitchen counter, gently withdrawing Fennekin from my coat and placing her on top. The limply-asleep fox all but melted into it. Her limbs were a little bit muddy, but I'd be sure to clean her and the pillow off after we ate.

"What was the professor like?" Shawn asked.

"He was actually really cool," I said, taking off my coat. "Very kind man. He seemed happy to give me a starter and chat for a while about journeying and so on. You two should get along perfectly with him, in like, fix or six years."

My cousins gave me very nonplussed looks at that last bit. Although they didn't take the bait this time.

"Have you and Fennekin done any battling?" Stella asked. "She looks so little."

"We fought a wild Pokemon, earlier, yeah. A bit of running around and exercise after that. She's completely wiped."

I began pulling the various objects out of my pockets, setting them on the counter not far off from Fennekin. Her Pokeball I set closer, to continue to distinguish it, and I picked back up the Pokedex. Instead of re-entering Fennekin's name I was able to quickly access recent searches, and then her specific entry. My eyes tracked over the screen, down to the nutrition and edibles section.

"That's an older Pokedex," the male critter pointed out.

"We are kindred spirits," I responded.

My Pokemon apparently ate small insects and berries, omnivorous. A special entry mentioned their habit of chewing on small twigs and leaves. I made a mental note of that and got to work.

Taking special care to not bother either Pokemon I pulled out some pans and got cooking. A dozen eggs went on the stove, and as those started cooking I went through the cabinets. A serving of of yogurt and precooked, now microwaved rice went into a plastic bowl. I semi-ignored the questions from Stella, flipping the mass of eggs over a few times. Everything was mashed together, along with a healthy amount of pre-grilled ground beef from the fridge. Most of it went into two thermos, and I left the rest in the main plastic bowl. Some of the cooked egg I set aside for Fennekin, along with a small bit of nuts, raisins, and grapes. I'd see what she went for.

I'm not a savage so I cleaned all the pots and pans right away. My cousins stopped asking questions and seemed to quiet down so I took the opportunity to duck into a bathroom.

  
After making use of the facilities I found myself standing there, looking into the bathroom mirror. Under normal circumstances I'd flex and go into a few poses, at the least, but I didn't have the heart.

I didn't feel ready to go. My mom might not be there when I finished my journey.

There were signs she would make it but that wasn't anything certain. My mom was doing better- which is to say, she wasn't getting worse. She'd never be better than she was in this instant, but the fact my mom had seemed to stabilize was miraculous. My cousins were old and responsible enough to help out with everything, too, from carrying groceries to juicing fruit and vegetables. Heck, I'd even weaseled Chansey visits out of the professor. Going on a Pokemon journey had once been my dream and all the pieces seemed to have finally fallen in place. Late as it was. There was likely time, now.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Despite everything I looked a little unhappy. Stressed, maybe.

It slightly startled me when I heard vicarious, childish roars of delight outside the bathroom. It also snapped me out of my brooding pretty effectively. Right.

I sighed and made a quick, silly face at myself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Fennekin had woken up and now stood on her pillow, the two kids leaning on the counter to view her as closely as possible. My Pokemon looked a little unsure until she turned and saw me, immediately perking up. I was happy to see it.

Another reason to take off. I wanted Fennekin to experience a full life, too, now that I was responsible for her.

"Hey, you're awake," I said.

"She is so cute!" Stella gasped.

"She is the absolute cutest," I agreed, solemnly, scratching Fennekin's head.

Fennekin made a pleased sound and leaned against my hand once more.

"This is my cousin, Shawn, and my other cousin, Stella."

Manectric huffed in the background.

"And that over there is Manectric," I amended.

I heard as the discharge Pokemon's head fell back to the couch. At the same time Fennekin reared her own head up, smelling at the air.

"She looks hungry," Shawn said.

"Probably because she's hungry," I agreed. "Is that right?"

Fennekin made a happy sound, followed by a confused one as I picked her up.

"We're going to do things properly, however, and wash you first."

The Pokemon's ears drooped, all four legs going slack and dangling. She lightly growled at me.

"I'm ten times bigger than you. Not happening."

  
Bathing didn't take too long. I sprayed off Fenekin's paws and limbs in the sink, followed by wiping them dry with a hand towel. She complained but mostly accepted the cleaning, and it was only a few moments before I set her near the food and water I'd prepared moments before. Shawn had helped and retrieved several small twigs from right outside the house. I watched, content, as Fennekin attacked the various food.

"William?" I heard, from the master bedroom.

"Coming!" I said, before turning back to the kids. "It's okay if you pet or play with Fennekin, but let her eat first, okay?"

"Okay."

"We will."

I gave Fennekin a smile and then walked over into my mom's room.

The master bedroom was considerably larger than the others and also sported the most windows. Two of the four walls held large ones, and a few small ones, looking outward over the side of the house and backyard. Rain splattered against them, running down as constant sheets of water.

Much like the rest of the house it was plain but decorated with comfort in mind. One corner sported a second-hand looking armchair, a second and third seat set around various points of the room. An extra wardrobe and bookshelf was set alongside one of the walls, most of the room dominated by the king-size bed. A thin desk served as a close approximation of a foot-board. Both a TV and laptop sat on top, the former facing the bed. My mom's electric wheelchair sat almost against her bed and facing toward it.

The professor had called my mom a strong woman, and he was right, but one wouldn't assume it from looking at her. At a glance she looked very frail. Clearly underweight, she was wearing a loose, comfortable shirt which hung on her and only served to make her look smaller. My mom's hair was atypically short, barely reaching her ears, and gray had begun to set in at the roots. I always liked to think my family had the same eyes, from strong genes, but it was most evident in my mom. Her eyes were very blue, almost vibrantly so, and could shift from penetrating to loving (or the reverse) in an instant.

"Hey sweety. Did you just get back from the lab?"

"No, I've been back for a little while," I answered, sitting on the side of her bed. "Didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping. Cooked, introduced the little ones to my Pokemon."

"I'm happy to hear that. How did your visit go?"

"Really well," I said. "Professor Pine is a really nice guy. I was nervous, but it turned out to be for no reason. We got along great, and he was helpful and knowledgeable."

"That's wonderful. Were there any noteworthy Pokemon at the lab?"

I considered for a beat.

"Not really. One Drowzee, who might have been playing games on the computer."

"They can be pretty useful," my mom said. "We had a Hypno at the hospital who would put patients to sleep at night and did rounds to make sure they were sleeping well. Ate bad dreams right out of peoples noses."

"Sounds freaky, but also useful, yeah. Maybe I'll send you one."

She smiled slightly. "I don't think they're native to the region. More reason for you to go visit Galar or Alola."

Right. I had very mixed feelings on that.

What felt like a lifetime ago I had been really looking forward to it, to becoming a trainer. As the time neared it had started to take more and more second stage to helping my mom out. Visiting doctors and specialists, helping her switch her diet around to the healthiest thing concievable to man, staying on high alert in case her blood pressure plummeted to nothing.

The accident that came after was almost too painful to think about. I wasn't even ten, and suddenly my dad and several relatives were gone. Sick or not, my mom took in the toddlers. They were the last of our family.

Several long seconds ticked by. My mom was the first of us to speak up, pulling me from my thoughts.

"My Pokemon journey days were some of the best of my life, you know that?"

"Yeah," I said. "I remember. The professor gave me a pretty solid pep talk already."

"Well, you get one from your mom too. Those were some of the best days of my life- I wouldn't trade them for anything. Battling, journeying, making friends. Meeting your dad for the first time."

"I remember," I said, softly.

"It's thanks to him that I have you, and having you /were/ the best days of my life. I want all of that for you, too. You deserve all the best things in the world."

I found myself having to look away. The wall suddenly seemed very interesting.

"I should be here," I said, after a long pause.

"No, you really shouldn't," she responded. "What do I have to get you to do to take off? Buy you a Ride Lapras?"

"Mom! Don't even joke about that."

The idea was mildly alarming to say the least. They were extremely expensive. I really, really hoped she wouldn't entertain the idea.

"If I have to guilt-trip you out of here I will. There's nothing I want more than for you to experience all life has to offer. There's so much out there."

"It's... just..."

I heard the door crack open slightly, and paused to look that way. A small, black nose had barely poked into the room.

"Is that your Pokemon?" she asked.

"Sure is. Come in in, Fennekin. It's okay."

My fox poked the rest of her head in the room, rather sheepishly, all things considered. I stood on up, and with a little more urging she approached us.

"Fire-type?" my mom asked.

"I'm getting that a lot," I grumbled. "She's fine."

"Wow, you must /really/ not want to leave."

"Har har har," I responded, monotone, before scooping Fennekin up into my arms. I stepped a bit closer to the head of the bed, leaning towards my mom.

"This is Fennekin. Fennekin, this is my mom."

My Fennekin looked off to one side, shyly, her ears drooping very slightly.

"She's adorable," my mom said.

I watched as she sat up straighter, bracing her palms against the bed. She winced very slightly as she put weight on her shoulders, scooting closer. Rotator cuffs.

"Fennekin are really good Pokemon," my mom said. "Fire-Psychic is an almost unheard of typing. It's got a lot of power and utility."

"Psychic?" I said, before remembering. "Oh, right. Her final form."

"Yes. I think my William and you are going to be a perfect match. William, try to not spoil her like Manectric."

"I wouldn't, and don't," I said. "Probably why he likes the kids more."

My mom considered for a second. "Would you set her on the bed?"

I didn't know where she was going with this but I did as asked. Fennekin glanced back at me, then my mom. In turn I watched as my mom held up a hand in front of her, palm out, and then closed it. She did the same with her other hand, waving it around a little. Fennekin glanced back at me, a second time, unsure.

"She's already looking to you for guidance," my mom said. "And she's letting you pick her up. You're imprinting on her already."

"Oh?"

"She seems like a wonderful Pokemon. I'm happy for you, sweety. And you, too, Fennekin. Please, take care of my son."

"Fenne~."

"William. Take care of Fennekin."

"Absolutely."

"Everything will work out fine," my mom said, before glancing over at the clock. "Go get ready."

  
I went and got ready. It wasn't quite four o'clock, yet, but it felt much later than that.

My next two meals had already been prepared and I had plenty of dry rations to last well beyond the next town. All my birthday stuff amounted to a small mountain of Pokemon gear, from consumables to tools to the containers themselves. I felt kind of bad at how much there was- it was really something. Part of it was no doubt intended to guilt-trip me into leaving, but it would also make a huge difference on the road. A little extra push, as it were.

For a little while I'd let Fennekin romp around the living room as I got ready. After eating more she'd found another burst of energy and ended up playing with Stella's Poliwag. Manectric had pretended to sleep and kept a watchful eye on everything. As Fennekin played I got ready.

The second largest room of the house was mine. There was only a twin-size bed inside, which my toes often hung off, but I needed the space. A cheap but effective power-rack took up much of the rest, along with a barbell, plates, and dumbbells. The padded weight bench, scooched up inside, had been repaired numerous times with black duct tape. It felt like I'd stared up at the ceiling from it thousands and thousands of times. Many of those times I'd been on the last reps of my working sets, Shawn and Stella both spotting me from either side of the bar. All the weight equipment in my room amounted to more than one summer of work. How I'd stay in shape on the road I had no clue. It was possible I'd be doomed to calistenics and tree pullups. One very small part of me was amused at the idea, and excited at the journeying, but the other ninety percent was baffled and worried.

Other than the weights I had a few books and some hung up posters. Some of the wall I'd filled with printed images of bodybuilders and little anime girls, specifically to make people uncomfortable. My magnum opus was a large, printed canvas of a suggestively posed Machoke facing the power rack. This had actually made people uncomfortable once or twice before, to my delight. It was odd I'd be leaving them all behind. When it came down to it I was more concerned with family, of course, but it'd still take some getting used to.

I also did really need to get ready. It was raining, sure, but that was typical for Hokubu, and this could be the most ready I'd ever get. Waiting and preparing any longer and I might lose what momentum I had.

With that in mind I moved over to the pile of new stuff on my bed. The first aid kit and canteen went on the outside pouches of my new pack, along with the rolled up canopy tent and sleeping bag. Stack-able cooking pots, rations, and clothing inside. Pokeballs and Pokemon items along the other side. Plenty of para-cord and tools. By the time I'd finished packing the thing was a somewhat hefty weight.

After all that I laced up my hiking boots at an easy pace, almost deliberately slowly. They were brand new and a nice model. I wasn't at all used to the fit, and it'd take a little while to break them in.

I'd written a list of everything I would be taking and checked it, going down the list and verifying their placement as I did. Once that was done I did it a /second/ time, just as slowly and monotonously. Everything checked out. I slung the heavy backpack over my shoulders, not closing the buckles quite yet. I carried it out to the living room where my family waited.

Shawn and Stella sat on the couch, waiting, the little Poliwag rocking around and making noises in my cousin's lap. Mom sat in her wheelchair, Manectric sitting upright and practically glued to her side.

Last, but not least, Fennekin came bounding over to me. I crouched to set down my pack and scoop her up.

"I'm so happy for you," my mom said.

"You're all making it into something weird," I semi-mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Come here and give me a hug."

It took a little fumbling but Fennekin learned it was acceptable to climb onto my shoulders and back. As that was wrapped up Shawn came over with my heaviest-duty jacket. It was a thick, almost comically heavy beast of a coat, well used already. When I'd learned my mom was buying me equipment and gear I'd hurried out to buy some second hand-thing to save us money. Fortunately it was also a really hardcore jacket. Everyone benefited.

I slipped the thing on and then tried to ruffle Shawn's hair but he ducked away.

"Ready, Fennekin?" I asked.

"Fenne!"

I wanted to work out some sort of sling or carrying pouch for the Pokemon, but that could wait a little while. We could improvise.

"Both of you say bye to your cousin William!"

"See you, Will," Shawn said. I bothered to shake his hand and didn't crunch it.

"Bye, Will!" Stella said, then," say bye, Poliwag!"

"Poli-poli-poli-poli~"

I smiled at those two, then muscled my hiking pack up and over my shoulders. Buckles were buckled, and I got Fennekin into a comfortable position in my arms. "Thanks everyone," I said. "Let me know if there's any troubles or problems at all."

"There won't," my mom emphasized, as if it were a certain thing.

"Bye everyone."

I waved with my free hand and started out the door. Behind me there was a gentle hum as the electric wheelchair puttered after me.

Sunset would be in a few hours, so I could make it a decent ways before setting up camp. I opened the front door, greeted by the usual patter of heavy rain. As heavy as the weather was, it wouldn't be clearing up for hours or days. The covered patio kept me dry, for the moment, and I took the brief reprieve to take in a deep breath. Deep breath over, I started down the stairs.

A glanced over my shoulder a moment later to find everyone on the front porch waving me off. It was an encouraging gesture.

"Maybe if I'm gone long enough I'll run into the kids," I said, to Fennekin. "Who knows?"

"Fennekin~?"

I sighed and put a hand on the Pokemon's head, ruffling at her hair and ears. Rain bounced off my coat's hood. "I'm glad I have you. Guess this is the official start of our journey."

Fennekin chirped in response.

I was still unsure about this. Unprepared. There was no way to know that things would work out back at home, that my mom and cousins would be fine on their own. I could imagine a million things going wrong and not being able to help. The idea frightened me beyond belief. It had already begun nagging me, and I hadn't even gotten two hundred feet away yet.

The fox Pokemon stretched, her front legs extending up and out of my hold. Her whole body shook in exertion as she did. It was oddly comforting having this small, warm thing depending on me.

It was almost enough to make up for everything. So long as I had Fennekin I could probably manage.


	2. Chapter Two

There's a kind of lame joke from Hokubu, or a stereotype maybe. Local Hokuban man and some young trainer gal are in another region, Kalos or Galar, or somewhere. It's showering lightly and the gal is beaming and happy.

'Having a nice day?' the Hokuban man asks.

'Yes. I like it when it rains,' replies the woman.

'Oh really?' asks the Hokuban man, his lips slowly stretching into the biggest shit eating grin imaginable. 'If you like rain you'll love Hokubu. It's a really beautiful country, lushious and green, really remarkable in July.'

'Is that so? I'll have to visit it some time.'

The trainer eventually becomes one of the few dozen to visit Hokubu during monsoon season without reading about it first. The bunch hop off the ship (planes don't fly in or out of the region for a third of the year, for obvious reasons). They find that they can barely see ten feet, have trouble standing upright, and can't breathe as water pounds them in the face. They shore up indoors. A little over a week later they buy a ticket back home and ditch the place not having left their first town. Hokuban tourism market prospers off the week of motel check-ins and fast food. Everyone's happy from the experience.

On that same note, we have a weather institute on the southern landmass. That region isn't nearly as populated, but the tall, spire of a building draws a little tourism down that way. It's a minor attraction. The scientists there have access to cutting edge technology, and have taken it upon themselves to determine 'why it rains so damn much'. That's in their own words.

Point is, it rains a lot here.

I woke to the drum of the infamous weather on my tent, the downpour not relenting or even grown a bit stronger since I'd checked out. An electric wail of a siren also came from my side. Both of those I was used to, but along with the alarm I felt a bit of rocking motion. I opened my eyes and turned to find Fennekin there. The little Pokemon had my phone out and was batting at the screen with a little paw. I watched, silently and curiously, as she eventually managed to hit the snooze button.

Wait, what?

"Hey, wait, no. No no no," I said, sitting up and wiping at my face. "That's not going to be a thing."

She froze for an instant, then slowly turned to look back at me. As our gazes met Fennekin rolled onto her back and began to paw at me with her front limbs, purring and puttering as she did.

"Fenne~"

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked. At her continued silliness I reached out and gently grabbed her snout, deepening my voice in mock anger. "/What am I going to do with you?/"

Fennekin made a surprised sound and slipped out of my grasp, rolling back over. Her fangs latched onto my hand. It hurt pleasantly. I scratched the top of her head with my other, which convinced her to let me go. The little fox scampered along the inside of our tent for a second, making heavy use of my waist and legs in the process. She was a little ball of energy and there wasn't anywhere for her to run.

The two of us loomed five feet off the earth, well away from the splatter of rain. My canopy tent, or camping hammock, was essentially a light-weight cocoon built only for sleeping. A large tarp had been strung over the top to prevent rain from getting inside. I had maybe a foot or two of space above my head and below my feet but that was about it. Not as roomy as a 'three or four' person tent, sure, but it also wouldn't be swept aside by a small flash flood or become a swimming pool half-way through the night. I had a lot more faith in the trees than little plastic tent stakes, too.

I wiped dried sleep out of my eyes and unzipped the side of the tent. Fennekin glanced out of it and then scurried into my sleeping bag.

Our camp sight looked more or less clear. No immediate dangers.

We'd walked several hours the previous night, which amounted to a little under nine miles. Supposedly most countries had at least a small village every ten or so. Hokubu was not one of those places. I had the route I'd be taking set on my phone, and we were only just half way to the next town. Sure, I could have walked along the highway (or what there was of a highway) and moved quicker, but that wasn't a Pokemon journey. Backroads and hiking were the only correct way.

Between the rain and fog there wasn't much visibility, but what we could see was always beautiful. While many considered Hokubu a Water Pokemon paradise that wasn't solely the case. As far as I could see there was a thick, luscious growth of trees and plants. Where there weren't trees or plants there were instead vines, and lots of them. These thick, creeping vines hung from trees and even bridged between them, the extreme need for growth leaving no nook or cranny free. In places the vegetation was so thick that it couldn't be passed through. Small creeks and valleys had been carved out of the ground in semi-random intervals, further bolstering the scenery. The earth there exposed and muddy colored, offering just a little bit of earthy colors. Even the rocks and boulders sported a healthy layer of moss. Were I up higher, nestled up in the valleys and cliffs spread through Hokubu, I'd instead be picking my way between waterfalls. Pick any mountain or cliff-face and chances were you'd find half a dozen.

The cold water in my hair and on my face worked better than coffee. It only took a few seconds of rain and wind before I felt awake and ready to start shivering.

After the prior traveling I'd done my best to clean all the mud off my new boots. They sat in the little bit of space near my feet on a squished water-proof bag. I nabbed them.

"Looks like another beautiful day," I said, to Fennekin, pulling my first boot on.

I heard what might have been a huff from her way. A little, yellow bit of ear stuck out of my sleeping bag. She didn't seem to agree.

Reaching over, I gently flicked the visible part of her ear. It withdrew, her snout appearing a moment later. It opened, fangs on display, and her little jaw chomped at the air a few times maliciously. For whatever reason I felt extremely tempted to poke her nose or wave a finger near her mouth. I was sane, though. Doing so would be asking for trouble.

Instead I leaned closer and blew a puff of air into Fennekin's open mouth. My sleeping bag ruffled in surprise and began growling.

I laughed and pulled on my second boot.

"Come on," I said. "Rise and shine. Let's use the bathroom and get a bite to eat. We'll reach Newtok later today, which means a little bit of shopping."

The growling stopped.

"Shopping," I repeated. "As in, a little raincoat for you. Maybe an umbrella for both of us. I don't know why I didn't pack one."

It was a rhetorical statement as I did know why. Pride. This pride at not needing an umbrella didn't really hold up against reality, however. It was very uncooperative like that. We really needed one.

I unzipped the hammock a bit more and swung my legs out. A quick look confirmed no jagged rocks or Pokemon underneath so I dropped free. Boots splashed against wet ground.

"Fennekin, come," I called.

My fox slowly shrugged out of the sleeping bag, stepping on over to the lip of the hammock. I took a step or two away and leaned backward, lightly patting my chest.

"Come on, jump!"

I watched as she hesitated, both of her ears drooping slightly. In response I smiled and pat my chest a few more times. That seemed to console her- the little fox lowered into an almost-sit, her rear legs and butt wagging in preparation of the incoming jump.

She did. It was a very short hop but she went far enough to land on my chest. I gently closed my arms around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"I got you! There you go," I said, very lightly squeezing her.

Fennekin made a happy noise.

"Let's find a bathroom."

The two of us walked a short little way from camp. It was something of a non-pragmatic gesture, since the ground was already thoroughly blasted with rain, but it was important to maintain social traditions even out here. A little searching turned up a decently covered area, so we did our business and started back.

I heard trouble before we saw it. A light clanging and scraping of tool against tool. My strides lengthened tremendously as we neared.

The cause became apparent as soon as our camp came into view. I hadn't fully put away the stacking pots and pans, since I'd intended to use them in the morning, and they now hung with a few other things from the bottom of my hammock. Clinging to one of the larger pans was a dark-blue bird, a Murkrow, the thing pecking at my spatulas and utensils. The tools rotated and twisted as it attacked the bindings.

"Hey!" I called over, setting down Fennekin. "Stop!"

"MURK!" the Pokemon squawked, its gaze rapidly shifting between us and the utensils three or four times. It let go of the pot and instead clung onto the bundle, yanking at it with one foot and beak.

"Fennekin, Ember! Try not to hit the tent!"

My fox prowled a bit closer, her tiny little paws splashing through puddles. Just as we'd practiced she reared on up and took a deep breath, before dropping her head and releasing a bolt of fire. Her aim spot-on this time, rain hissing as the bolt evaporated falling droplets.

Murkrow was pelted by the bolt, squawking and shaking its wings fiercely. The attack didn't have as much of an effect as I'd hoped- the bird didn't seem to be much worse for wear.

There was hardly any time for me to think. This was a Flying type Pokemon, which would be good against the first gym, but so would Fennekin. I wasn't sure how to feel about catching a thieving Murkrow.

"Ember and get closer!"

I watched the next bolt of fire miss and fizzle out in the rain hardly past our hammock. The cord holding the tools up finally came undone as well, most of the things dropping onto the muddy ground. The spatula remained clutched by Murkrow, not spilled during the struggle, and it sped towards Fennekin and I. It ignored my fox and instead went for me. I had a brief instant to be surprised at this relatively-big, feathery thing diving for my head. Reflexively I covered my noggin with one arm and swiped at it with the other.

I shouldn't have bothered. The Murkrow never actually got close enough, speeding past me and going for the trees. I watched dumbfounded as another Ember blasted toward it and petered out well before hitting.

From start to finish it might have been ten seconds. My heart was beating surprisingly quickly despite the silliness of everything.

"Fennekin! Fenne~!"

She ran a little ways after the Murkrow, turning to look back at me.

"Hey, no. It's fine."

My Fennekin gave me an incredulous look.

"It sucks, yeah, but it's just a spatula. We ne-"

"Fenne!" she barked, surprisingly loud. She really wanted to go after it. Fennekin's now wet fur clung to her body, except for her ears, which appeared to be steaming. She looked a lot smaller this way. I'd been rained on a decent amount, too, and I was definitely starting to feel it.

"No," I repeated, my teeth chattering. "We need to protect the rest of our stuff. We can't go running off and leaving all that alone."

Fennekin whined angrily, turning back toward the way Murkrow had gone. I couldn't see it anymore. The Pokemon had likely perched in a tree a ways off.

"Come on, Fennekin," I said, walking over to her. I hadn't yet changed into my traveling clothes, and my pajama pants and t-shirt weren't at all adequate for this weather. Fennekin wasn't much better off than me as small as she was.

As I stepped over to Fennekin she made a frustrated little sound, then turned and struck at the nearest puddle. She hit it two more times before I plucked her up and held her to my chest, the next swipe aborted in the process. Water dribbled down the Fox and off my arms.

"You did good," I said, carrying her back toward our tent, shivering. "Every Ember was a hit. I saw."

My Pokemon's ears felt like an oven they were so hot, and I found myself thankful for them. Still shivering, I carried Fennekin back over to our tent. I had a few small towels in my backpack, so I took out one and dried Fennekin as well as I could, the fox only slightly complaining as I did. Once she was dry we huddled underneath my hammock where the rain didn't reach.

I'm not sure how long it was, but the two of us stayed there for some time. Eventually my fox's ears cooled down and I felt more or less dry.

Very insistently I stood up, set my Pokemon on top the sleeping bag, and started getting everything sorted out.

I finished getting dressed and made sure the tent contents were in order. The Murkrow hadn't made too much of a mess with the bottom, fortunately. I'd lost the metal spatula and was now down to some wooden spoons and ladles, which was about as small a problem as there could be. Once those and the utensils were cleaned and stowed away I saw to Fennekin. I retrieved a collapsible bowl and poured in some Poke kibble, along with gathering a few small twigs. My thermos were unmolested, thankfully. The ground beef, egg, and rice meal was still warm from the prior night so I started on one of those.

As I unscrewed the thermos my mind flashed back to cooking the meal, which then reminded me of home. Very melancholic. Were I ten miles back, I'd have made sure my cousins were off to school, and then help my mom run fruit and vegetables through a juicer. It was a surprising amount of work making twenty ounces of juice and then cleaning up the mess we'd make. That was just for breakfast, as well. It had been a chore at first, but as we'd begun to see results it turned into a ritual. I really hoped she'd have enough help without me.

That train of thought was a rabbit-hole I didn't feel like descending into at the moment. I poured some of the still-warm meal into my kuksa and started picking at it with a spork. My eyes flashed over to Fennekin, who had apparently calmed down. Instead of being frustrated she just looked still, maybe tired. She sat above me in the entrance of our hammock. I listened to the quiet crunch and chew as she ate her food and took a bite of my own.

"Later today we'll be reaching Newtok, and I promise we'll get you some kind of coat," I said, chewing. "Depending on how quickly we travel we'll reach Riverside in about a week, too. That'll be our first gym, Fennekin."

"Fenne~?"

"Grass type," I continued. "We'll have an edge on them, but it won't be easy. I've heard the gym is pretty tough for a first, and we can't go get other badges until after beating that one."

Her own quiet chewing resumed.

"I know you'll do great, but, uh... I think I need to catch another Pokemon or two, also."

Fennekin let out a choked cough. I startled as well, standing up and glancing into the hammock. A few pellets of half-chewed Pokefood had been spat out onto the floor, apparently from when she'd coughed. My Pokemon looked fine but non-amused. I gently pat her on the back for a moment, the position kind of awkward with her being eye-level.

"What?!" I asked.

Fennekin harrumphed and looked off to one side.

I held back laughter. "Hey- you are perfect. I'm not unhappy. We're just going to need more bodies to throw at the meat-grinder. You know that."

She sighed and looked back toward her food before resuming eating. I watched her nibble on the pellets for a bit, resuming the attack on my own food.

We definitely had a need for more Pokemon. Some kind of Electric or Grass type would be perfect, as a start. There was a certain inherent danger in running into a wild water Pokemon when I only had Fennekin. That went for trainers, also, though them sporting Water types would be more annoying than deadly. A Psychic type with Telepathy would be nice to send back home, too. I'd have to see what we could find.

Once I finished eating I packed up camp.

***

Early in the afternoon we reached Newtok.

It wasn't an abrupt, dramatic change, but I could tell we were getting close well before I saw the town. Trees had begun to thin out and make way for open fields, the dirt path growing steadily more maintained. More importantly I passed a handful of people. At a glance, I suspected they were trainers- some bore obvious Pokeball satchels or were young and had a gutsy air to them. Some went my way, others the opposite, but their sudden presence was concerning. A lot of people sported Water Pokemon in the region, especially the kind that were boosted by rain. There was a moderate chance in any trainer battle that Fennekin wouldn't cut it, and not solely because she was so new. It wasn't something I was looking forward to experiencing.

Thankfully none of the trainers paused to challenge us. It was possible they were more intent on reaching the same town, the way behind me, or my very-stressed-fast-walking-past intimidated them away.

Fennekin and I eventually crested a hill and Newtok lay before us.

It was a bit larger than the town I'd come from, this one a mid-sized sprawl of houses and stores nestled among cliffs and trees. The buildings were a mix of quickly-manufactured grays and more colorful hand-crafted variants, but all sported the iconic steep roofs. They were spread out quite a ways, not packed next to one another, meaning the Pokemon Center in the middle stood out starkly. A number of dirt paths led into Newtok from seemingly random directions.

Civilization was a nice change of pace from the forest, though we had plenty more of that ahead, no doubt about it. Along with the openness the rain had died down, bringing with it the dewy scent of wet grass and tree. The short-lived reprieve from the rain meant that people were out and about. Right away I spotted a small group of younger kids frolicking and running around the fields, and they weren't alone. A shorter, elderly fellow tugged and pulled at a Tauros' horns, apparently trying to drag it off by sheer stubbornness. Some handful of other townsfolks wandered the streets. I hawkishly studied each and every person, looking for Pokeballs or Pokeball satchels. I passed those who didn't seem to have any and avoided the rest.

Fennekin wriggled in my arms.

"You want down?" I asked.

"Fenne~!"

I relinquished the fox, setting her down on the path beside me, and then continued on. A few steps later she ambled after me, her little orange eyes peering around as we walked. Together the two of us approached the first buildings. The nearest ones were a few cottage looking structures with decently big gardens, seemingly meant both for habitation and growing a bit of food. As we continued going deeper into town these gave way to proper homes and stores. I inconspicuously scanned all directions as we went.

Fennekin wasn't any worse for wear from the earlier battle, so I didn't feel a need to check in at the Pokemon Center immediately. Instead we continued down the road. I ogled the various buildings as went, my eyes scanning for signs. Stores became more frequent as we got deeper inside the town, houses more numerous on the periphery. One was both- a combined cafe, the second floor likely for the owners. If I wasn't on a mission I might have investigated it.

The next store we approached had a fake wood veneer on the outside, a hand-railed entrance, and several barrels out front. Most importantly it bore a large yellow and red sign that read 'General Store'.

"Hey, there we go," I said, looking down to Fennekin.

She peered up at me. In return I pointed up at the sign.

"They should have what we're looking for. Let's check."

I motioned Fennekin closer and scooped her up into my arms. Most businesses didn't care if someone brought in Pokemon but I didn't want to risk bothering any clerks.

As soon as we stepped on inside I knew it was the right place.

The general store was maybe seventy feet long and a bit narrow, but also stocked to the brim. Baubles and knick-nacks of every kind imaginable rose up the walls well out of reach. Right as we stepped inside I saw some heavy-duty umbrellas and ponchos, along with baseball caps and sunglasses. Why the sunglasses I didn't know. The same general area sported some other rain gear, from disposable plastic ponchos to bib trousers. Farther into the store the items became progressively less practical and more frivolous. Several rubbery, floppy Mudsdale masks displayed prominently on a wall.

I snagged one of the umbrellas right away. Juggling around Fennekin, I opened the umbrella as far as it would let me with the plastic zip-tie, scrutinizing it. It was a blue color, rather than black or a more muted one, but built solidly enough that I didn't care. It would do.

"Umbrella," I said, holding it up to Fennekin.

She sniffed at it and made no comment.

Bolstered by Fennekin's sign of approval I continued rummaging around. The store carried a number of rain jackets, though they were of a more mass-produced quality and not nearly as thick as mine, and built for human-sized bipeds. I turned in a circle and looked around. The poncho and hat section hadn't turned up anything suitable. As I looked farther out, there was only slingshots, old-time candies, and refrigerator magnets. As amusing as chopping leg holes out of a hat might be, I wasn't the sort of person to subject my own Pokemon to that. Probably. That would be our last resort.

Fennekin's ears drooped as I looked between her and the hats repeatedly. She might have suspected something.

As I looked back to her, again, a little bit of yellow near the coats caught my attention. I stooped down and pushed the clothing out of the way. Just beneath those was a smaller, semi-hidden rack holding some tiny coats. They seemed right at a glance. I pulled one free.

It was a weird mix of poncho and jacket, likely intended to be worn by small Pokemon. There weren't any sleeves, only a deep and wide collar. The back of it stretched out a little further, a proto-hood extending up from the collar a bit and sporting draw cords. The garment wasn't super thick but didn't feel too polyester or cheap. It actually seemed perfect.

"What do you think, Fennekin?" I asked.

Her head tilted to one side, curiously.

"It's a poncho-jacket-coat-abomination meant for Pokemon. It should keep some rain off you. You like it?"

I knelt and set Fennekin on the ground. I then held out the coat-thing with both hands, holding it spread. Fennekin smelled at it and then lightly batted at it with a paw. Experimentally I held it closer up to her.

My Fennekin, like all Fennekin, looked like a little yellow fox. She rose to an imposing sixteen inches, body about as long as she was tall. Now that I held the coat up to her I could see a possible issue. Her head was proportionally pretty large for her body, the Pokemon's ears making it even more-so. It might not fit her.

"Hmm," I muttered. "Let's have you try it on?"

Fennekin murmured in approval. I scrunched up the collar, and then became revealed when it turned out to be pretty flexible. It only took a little bit of struggling to pull it over her head. I then tightened the draw strings and smoothed out the back of it.

Immediately Fennekin was at least twice as cute. I hadn't considered such a thing possible.

"Cool," I said. "We're buying it."

"Fenne?"

"You're even cuter than before and that should help with the rain. Let me show you."

I picked my Pokemon up and brought her back over to the sunglasses. I held then held Fennekin up to one of the small mirrors atop the rotating racks. As soon as she saw her reflection Fennekin let out a happy murmur, her little paws reaching for the mirror.

"Fennekin!~"

"Perfect," I said. "Now, let's get it off you."

"Fennekin?"

I booped her snout and then started pulling the coat back off her. Fennekin protested and wiggled as I did.

Once the coat was off I picked her back up and did a quick circuit through the store. There was a lot of interesting stuff even if I didn't feel the need to buy any of it. Telescoping back-scratchers, wooden drink coasters, lots of old time candy. Fennekin seemed especially unamused at the Pokemon plushies- swatting away a Mudkip plush when I held it close to her. A little bit later she jumped in surprise when I 'shot' a little plastic gun that made laser noises. Half way into the store a little section was dedicated to gemstones and sported a few Pokemon items. To my surprise a few evolutionary stones were stocked. Not bad at all.

After the quick walk-through I took the umbrella and coat up to the counter.

"Hey, just these," I told the clerk.

The long-haired dude rang up the two things with no comment. I quickly paid with my phone. It didn't amount to a whole lot- I'd saved up a bit during my summers of work.

As soon as I paid we took off out of the store. On the patio I yanked the zip-tie off the umbrella and stowed the thing on the side of my pack. I then removed the tag from Fennekin's coat, set her down, and helped pull it back over her head. Once it was tightened and smoothed out she looked happy, which made me happy. Mission accomplished.

I started down the steps, my snazzily-garbed Fennekin following closely behind. Maybe five steps outside we were jumped.

"Hey, mister!" a young voice called.

A boy a few years younger than me approached. His hair was very brown and very messy, somewhat hidden away in an over-sized blue hoodie. He looked slightly rained on as well, the kid's clothes marked by more than a little rain. The hoodie wasn't nearly thick enough for the weather but he didn't seem sick. Chances were he'd mostly kept indoors while it rained.

I felt a sudden urge to sprint away. He had to be a trainer, which then meant a very good chance Fennekin would be up against a Water type.

Instead of running I held a hand to my chest and let out a grunt of pain, before hunching over slightly. "Mister," I coughed. "Makes me feel old."

The kid made an amused sound. "You're weird."

"I've been called worse. Can I help with something?" I asked.

"You're a trainer, right?"

"That's what I tell myself. I'm Will." I didn't extend my hand for a shake. There was a bit of an age and size difference and I didn't want to be inadvertently intimidating.

"Charley," he said in response. "You look like a trainer but you have an unevolved Fennekin. You must be new."

I didn't like the sound of that. I traded a look with Fennekin. "Yeah. It that obvious?"

"It's perfect!" Charley exclaimed, the kid clearly excited. "We should battle!"

Fug.

"Hey, woah, wait," I said. "Isn't there some kind of formal... formality something?"

"What?"

"Woah, what's that?" I asked, pointing off behind him. I got ready to scoop up Fennekin and take off.

Charley started to turn and then stopped part way, giving me a nonplussed look instead. "Really?"

"Okay, fine," I said. He didn't fall for the distraction or laugh it off. "How's this work?"

"We got a Pokemon center right over here," Charley said, pointing. "Makes it easy to get lots of battles in, and they got battlefields and free food too. Come on!"

Getting stomped wasn't how I'd planned on spending the afternoon. Fennekin had two wild Pokemon battles, and an equal number of training sessions, so she was still very fresh. This wouldn't end well.

At least Charley seemed to be good-natured. He didn't appear to be trying to take advantage of me being a new trainer, at least not from what I'd seen so far. If anything he just seemed happy to have someone to battle. I was a trainer now, too. It was bound to happen eventually, and it could probably be happening under worse circumstances.

"Fine," I repeated.

Together the three of us took a turn and headed toward the Pokemon Center.

The building was a little unusual in appearance. Rather than the usual steep, angular roof it was very dome-shaped and rounded, the two story building painted in white and pink colors. A very large, stylized Pokeball sat above the main sliding doors and second story windows. It was a pretty large structure as well, which made plenty of sense. Pokemon centers provided a large assortment of services and facilities, ranging from bunks and cafeterias to gyms (the normal sort) and stores. Most of them sported several or all of them.

I followed Charley around the side of it and to the battlefields. A large rectangular area had been stripped free of grass, only exposed dirt, the perimeter of it paved in something that looked like marble. Three individual fighting arenas had been marked on the ground in white paint, clearly denoting where the Pokemon and their trainers should stay. One was occupied already, an Oshawott and Dewpider battling it out. A small group of trainers watched, others standing about and chatting excitedly. All of the trainers were a little younger than me, at least at a glance. One of the older girls wore a layered tank top and no jacket. It would have been interesting under normal circumstances but all my attention was reserved for Fennekin and our opponent.

"You know how this works?" Charley asked, stepping onto the far, smaller rectangle. The individual arenas were made up of two larger, joined rectangles for our Pokemon, and a smaller one on each side for trainers.

"I've seen enough TV," I said, reaching down to Fennekin. I loosened the draw strings and pulled her coat off. It wasn't expensive, but replacing it the same day I bought it didn't seem like the best idea.

Sporadic, light raindrops fell on my face and hands. Fennekin didn't look nearly as nervous as I felt. Her stance was settled to the ground and ready to move.

"One Pokemon each, normal wager?" Charley asked.

"Sure."

Fennekin turned her little snout up toward the sky. I looked as well. The sky was clear, for a loose definition of clear. The single mass of cloud was angry and dark, but even clouds needed a break every now and then. It was barely raining. This was about ideal, all things considered.

My one and only Pokemon looked back at me, her eyes practically blazing.

I knew how she felt. I didn't feel exactly the same way but seeing her spirit made me happy.

"Let's go, Fennekin!" I said, trying to fire her up further.

Charley pulled out a Pokeball and the thing expanded in his hand.

Hopefully it wasn't a Water Pokemon. I really hoped it wasn't a Water Pokemon. My body froze in tension.

"Come on out, Zubat!" Charley called.

Tension gave way to slight bafflement. We could deal.

His Zubat appeared in a flash of light. As soon as it fully materialized the bat began to flutter around, moving in a little, erratic spiral of motion. They were notorious little beasts, frequently giving trainers trouble in caves. Trained ones presumably more-so.

I watched Fennekin and Zubat closely, but in the periphery of my vision I saw Charley widening his stance. I waited a handful of seconds before calling out an attack.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" Charley shouted, our voices overlapping briefly.

It might have been because we'd practiced, or maybe because she was a faster Pokemon species, but Fennekin was the first to act.

She reared on up and took in a deep breath, before releasing it in a little blast of fire. This orb struck Zubat right in its little fanged mouth and knocked the Pokemon off to one side. For a brief moment it flapped around even more erratically. Roughed up, but not out of the fight yet.

Once it steadied Zubat hovered in place and let out a god-awful screech, the very air distorting and shimmering from the attack. Even just on the periphery the sound was absolutely terrible to me. The little bat packed a lot of power to casually warp the air as it did. I couldn't imagine what it might be like to be on the full receiving end.

Unfortunately I didn't have to imagine. Fennekin wobbled in place for a moment, and then turned back to look at me. In the process my fox tripped over her own feet, somehow, the side of her head falling into the dirt. Were I not so hyped up on adrenaline it might have looked silly.

"Come on!" I called, pointing the other way. "Another Ember, that way!"

"Wing Attack!"

I watched Fennekin's feet uselessly paddle, only the two on her left side managing to catch dirt. She flopped over the other way before letting out a short belch of fire straight into the ground. This splashed back into her face, soliciting an unhappy sound and sneeze.

There was nothing I could do as Zubat flew off a little ways and turned back around. Wings spread, the Bat Pokemon accelerated downward into a glide. At the lowest point it struck Fennekin with an edge of one wing. My fox was knocked farther off to one side and let out a small yelp. My mind flashed back to the Weedle attack and the displeasure at seeing Fennekin struck. This was no different.

Fennekin struggled to stand back up, her head wobbling every which way. She looked almost out of it. I wasn't sure if I should call the battle or shout encouragement. This was an even fight and I wanted her to have some success.

I hesitated.

Charley, probably more use to this, decided for me. "One more Wing Attack, go easy!"

"Fennekin!" I called out.

My Pokemon did something I wasn't expecting.

As Zubat swung around Fennekin shakily rose to her feet and howled. I mean, really howled. Snout up to the sky, fangs bared, she roared in defiance or anger or both. Orange flames licked around her body, the air around Fennekin's ears warping from heat. She actually looked /mean/.

The bat paused at the sight of her. It gave Fennekin an opening.

Barely standing, my fox breathed in and then exhaled flame. Instead of a normal Ember it was a great big ball of fire, the warmth of it reaching me where I stood. Flames brushed over Zubat, concealing it completely, and then died out as Zubat fell from the air. The bat hit the ground and then jiggled from the impact, otherwise unmoving. Fennekin was moving, sort of.

We'd won?

"Fennekin, you did it!" I called over, after a short pause.

"Aww man."

Fennekin stepped forward and almost fell over in the process, still wobbling erratically. As I moved closer she turned to one side obliquely and let out a small breath of fire. This tickled and rolled across the dirt, marring some of the white paint in the process. Thankfully it missed Zubat. All the bystanders were a safe ways off.

The errant attack make me stop in my tracks. "Fennekin, stop! Take it easy- we won."

That seemed to get through. Fennekin collapsed to the ground unceremoniously and her thin wreathe of flames cut out. Even on the ground her head rotated slowly, drunkenly to one side. She corrected it after a beat, only to have it start turning the same way again.

I ran on over and crouched beside her. Cautiously I tried reaching out to my Pokemon. She wasn't too hot, though her ears were still blistering. I carefully plucked Fennekin up and placed her in my arms, taking special care of her warmer extremities.

"Good job, Fennekin," I said. "Sorry." I felt bad. In hindsight I should have ended the battle before it came down to the wire.

Fennekin gave me a weak, content chirp.

"I thought I had you!" Charley called over. I turned to find him putting his Pokeball away in a pocket. Zubat was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you had us too," I admitted. "Good battle. That was really something."

"Yeah. Supersonic gets people a lot of the time, but not always. I guess we need to get stronger."

That equally went for Fennekin and myself. Several things about our first battle had rubbed me the wrong way. For one, Fennekin had performed a move without my command, which I was pretty sure was against battling regulations. There was some rule about being clear about what moves you order without obfuscation or confusing your opponent. Not that this was an official sanctioned battle or anything. More importantly, Charley seemed to be a relatively fresh trainer and Fennekin fought tooth and nail to eke out a win. I didn't want every battle to go that way. It wasn't reasonable to force gains on Fennekin, or expect immediate improvement, but seeing her had made me reassess priorities. My ultimate desire was still to travel and have fun with Pokemon, with my Fennekin, but we needed to be able to fight and defend ourselves as appropriate. Part of that was needing more Pokemon.

Charley pulled out his Pokedex and flagged me as winning the battle. My own Pokedex chirped in response, likely announcing I had a few more bucks than before. It wasn't worth pulling out of my pack and investigating. Besides, I needed both arms for Fennekin.

"Next time we'll win," Charley said.

"Maybe," I responded. "I'm headed to Riverside but I'll look forward to it."

I waved and turned back toward the Pokemon center, circling around to the front. Fennekin limply lay in my arms, already asleep. She deserved some berries or something.

Fennekin and I went through the sliding doors. The inside was bright and immaculate to the extreme. All of the floor and walls were made up of fresh and shiny plastic, painted in varying tones of orange and white. The main lobby was open and roomy, a number of different seats and chairs arranged around the central desk. Stairs on either side of the room led on up to a second floor loft which sported more than a few bookshelves and even more seats. Several open doors along the flanks of the room lead to the bunks and other services.

I wasn't alone in the Pokemon center. A young boy in a yellow shirt sat off on one of the cushioned seats, legs idly kicking. An older gentleman wearing an honest-to-Arceus suit stood off toward the corner of the room and held a briefcase. This gray-mustached man gave me a slight nod as I gawked. I waved at him.

Behind the central counter stood a fair-skinned Pokemon Center Nurse and Blissey, the former of the two rocking a blue bob cut. A number of small computers and devices sat on the desk though it had mostly been left clear. A pair of doors sat behind the nurse and Blissey, no doubt leading into the medical suite. I approached them.

"Hello and welcome to our Pokemon Center," the Pokemon Nurse said. "I like your Fennekin. Were you two battling just now?"

"Yes mam," I said. "We just had our first actual battle."

"How did that go?"

"We won," I answered, a little nonplussed. "I pushed her a little harder than I meant to, though."

"Pokemon will try their hardest to win and please their trainer, even if leads to exhaustion or injury," she explained. "Try to not do that too often."

"Yes. Definitely."

"If you give me your Fennekin, and Pokeball, we'll have her restored to full health in no time. The wait for one Pokemon should be about half an hour."

"That sounds great. Thank you, mam."

I carefully set Fennekin and her Pokeball up on the counter. The nurse pulled a large, plastic-looking tray out from a drawer I couldn't see, and then together with Blissey shifted Fennekin onto that. Once settled the big, pink Pokemon picked up either side and disappeared through the back doors.

Half an hour wasn't bad. I sat on one of the cushioned seats, then set my pack next to it and threaded a leg through the straps. In a totally polite and upstanding fashion I then reclined backwards, resting my back over a second seat. I closed my eyes.

"Trainer William Alleman?"

I sat up and made a confused noise. My little fox Pokemon sat on the same tray from before, up on the counter. Her eyes were wide open and glancing about. Fennekin looked alert and rejuvenated from the quick stay. Probably way more than I did.

Her little orange eyes met mine and she made a happy chirp. As the blue-haired Pokemon Nurse reached out to her Fennekin instead jumped off the counter, knocking the tray off, and bolted across the inside of the Pokemon center. I caught her a moment later.

"You look great!" I said, spinning around with Fennekin once. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Fenne fenne!~"

I cradled her to my chest. "I don't want you doing that again."

"Fennekin?"

"Almost getting hurt. I'd rather you be fine than win. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

She let out a short, noncommittal growl. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"William?" the nurse called over.

"Sorry," I said, stepping over that way. A tail lightly bopped me in the face and I blew some discarded, tickly hairs off my lips.

The Pokemon center nurse was smiling as I approached. "I'm happy to say Fennekin is fully restored and apparently in a good mood," she said. "Here is your Pokeball. Remember what I told you earlier."

"Of course," I said. "Thanks again, mam."

"You are welcome. We hope to see you again!"

"Definitely."

Fennekin and I took off toward one of the Pokemon Center's side doorways. Chances were they'd have a built-in Pokemart in the back. The two of us had food to last a few days, but we'd be needing a lot more to make it the whole week to Riverside. As we went I idly scratched Fennekin. Her eyes closed and she pressed the side of her head against my fingers, encouraging me.

"It's not too late, Fennekin," I said. "Why don't we stock up on food and romp around in the woods, see what we can find?"

"Fenne~?"

"Get you some twigs, see if we can find another Pokemon while we're at it."

Fennekin made a sour expression, eyes still closed. She seemed surprisingly nonplussed at the idea.

"Hey," I said, ceasing the scratching. "What's wrong with catching more Pokemon?"

She quietly growled for a moment, then rolled slightly over to grab at my free wrist with her paws.

"No, really. Do you not want to share food or something?" I asked, pausing a moment to see if she'd respond. She didn't. "If you want or /don't/ want something you gotta let me know, Fennekin. I want to you to be content, you know that? Is it that you want all my attention?"

Paws latched onto my arm and Fennekin pulled it closer to gently bite onto it. It was almost pleasant. Almost. There was slightly more of an edge than last time. Hallway stretched out ahead of us, several doors to either side leading into bunk rooms.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, shaking my wrist gently. "You don't want to share me?"

Fennekin growled quietly, her canines still lightly digging into my forearm.

I was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Two days or not, I'm all yours, Fennekin," I said, after a beat. "Don't worry."

"Awww," a girly voice sounded, behind us.

I looked backward over my shoulder. A young gal had poked her head out of one of the doorways a bit back and was watching us. I only saw the brown ponytail and denim jacket for a second, our eyes briefly meeting. The girl opened her mouth in silent surprise and ducked back into her room.

I rolled my eyes and looked back where I was walking. "I'll check with you before catching any Pokemon. Happy?"

Fennekin released her fangs from my wrist and blew out a little puff of air.

"Cool," I said. "Perfect. Let's stock up on food."


	3. Chapter Three

After purchasing several more rations Fennekin and I skedaddled. We avoided any trainers all the way out of town, to my delight.

The rain had picked up once again but that was usual. Fennekin nestled in the crook of one of my arms and I held our new umbrella in the other. This arrangement meant I couldn't scratch and stroke Fennekin as we walked, which was something of an annoyance. I'd really have to do something about that, soon.

For maybe ten minutes we leisurely strolled away from Newtok, picking through the open fields and past the occasional tree. Rain pattered against our umbrella. I'd set us more or less in the direction of Riverside, toward that first Pokemon gym. We had a long walk ahead of us, and I'd be confirming our direction by compass as needed. I intended on spending at least a little bit of time looking for additional Pokemon, especially now that I'd been given the go-ahead by Fennekin. I didn't know what I might find out here, in the woods, but the idea brought with it a nervous excitement.

Along with that nervous excitement came something of an epiphany. My current companion knew very little of me, and I very little of her. That didn't seem right.

"Hey, Fennekin," I said, tenderly shaking my arm.

The fox Pokemon let out a little purr and stretched her front legs. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"You know what I just realized? You know almost nothing about me," I said. "I'm just some meat-head, for all you know."

Fennekin chuffed.

"Was thinking I should fix that. Why don't I tell you a little about me?"

"Fennek."

Wet grass squished under my boots. A distant wall of trees and vines grew slowly yet steadily closer.

"I'm not sure where to start," I admitted. "I mean, there's family, hobbies, past experiences. Fights. You already know I like exercise."

Speaking of exercise, it was Saturday, which meant I'd missed my workout the prior day. It had been A-rotation, which included front squats, benching, pullups, abs (every workout included abs) and any other secondary muscles I felt like hitting. It was weird to think I'd actually missed the day- I'd been almost perfect at keeping to the schedule. I'd really have to go hard on the upcoming Monday, somehow, or maybe something light tomorrow. Down time was important but not too much down time.

I mentally kicked myself for missing the workout and also the random mental tangent. Other concerns.

"I could start from the beginning," I thought out loud. "Birth, early memories... Alola vacation... skip the worst part."

Didn't feel like going into that at the moment. "High school, that sort of thing. Although... no."

It would be good to have Fennekin know more about me but there wasn't a pressing need. I knew that she understood speech pretty clearly- maybe not as well as a native speaker, and almost certainly not every word, but enough of it to matter. Pokemon were amazing like that. When it came down to it, I wasn't a very interesting person, at least not in comparison.

I pulled Fenenkin tighter to my chest with the one arm. "None of that's really important. I want to learn more about /you/, Fennekin."

"Fennekin?"

"Let's talk about you, instead. What do you say?"

"Fenne!~" Her mouth opened in a facsimile of a grin, canines prominently displayed. My Pokemon rolled over within my arm onto her back. One ear smushed against me.

"It might be a little awkward with me just asking a bunch of questions, but it might also be fun. We can roll with it."

"Fen~."

I took a wide step over an alarmingly-deep puddle. I didn't want to step on a hidden Stunfisk or something.

"Let's start... with the start," I said. Infallible logic. "What's the first thing you remember, Fennekin? Did you see your parents? One parent?"

My fox lightly pushed her ear harder against my coat, turning her head slightly as she did. It seemed like general affection rather than a confirmation.

"Some kind of smell?" I ventured. "Meeting some human?"

Still nothing.

"Some kind of feeling or sensation, maybe?"

  
***

  
Warmth.

At first, there was warmth. No noise, no scents. All she had was the gentle, pleasant buzz from the tip of her nose all the way to the end of her tail. It was just the right intensity, and soothing, like snuggling into a blanket on a cold night. Occasionally there were sounds as well- gentle, kind words that were gone as quickly as they had come. It wasn't very often, and she couldn't understand them, but they made her happy. And she always had that warmth.

She mostly slept. In her sleep she saw flashes of images that made no sense to her. Her dreams were full of heat, and fire, and occasionally echoes of that soothing voice. Squares drawn in chalk with figures fighting within. Other times she was awake. There was no way to tell the passing of time, but she became aware she hadn't heard the voice in a long while. She moved and kicked lightly, turning in place, straining to listen. All she had was the warmth.

Still, she wanted /more/. She wanted to run and dance and find the kind voice, find even more warmth. As comfortable as she was she'd begun to feel confined. Her need for more became overwhelming.

She reached out. When nothing happened she began to fight and struggle.

Darkness was swept away by light, quietness with sounds. Cracking. Beeping.

It was exhausting, but the world she'd always known suddenly became replaced with something new. At first she was excited at the sounds- the constant, regular chirping nearly sounding like another being. It only turned out to be a small device up on the wall. Long, thin cords extended down from it to the remnants of her egg. Red light shone on her from the sides and above, the heat from it consoling and familiar.

She was in a long, narrow hall. Across from her, and in regular intervals, were more eggs and soothing lights. Many eggs were missing, though so many more remained. More than she could count.

Before she fully adjusted loud footsteps neared.

A new being showed up. It was a big female, tall and upright, with comparatively little hair. She knew this being wasn't like her, but the woman was still happy to see her. Her voice was soothing- but different- from the voice she'd heard in the past. The words didn't make sense to her, but they sounded rehearsed, like they had been said many times already. This didn't detract from how pleased the woman was to see Fennekin. Seeing her genuine happiness made Fennekin feel happy in return, setting off something primal and instinctual within her. She wanted to keep this being happy.

The woman picked up Fennekin, gently, and began to leave the room. The fox Pokemon curled up within in her arms, tired, not nearly as warm as before. As they passed the many, many eggs Fennekin almost fell asleep.

Because she was so curious Fennekin managed to stay awake. She was taken to a smaller room, and brought before another being. This one was male, wore different clothes than the woman, and was deferred to. Some kind of leader. He was similarly happy to see Fennekin but not to the same extent. As he scratched her head and talked Fennekin pawed at him, happy for the closeness. He looked inside her mouth, checked her paws, poked and prodded her. It was fun and exciting, the sensations new to her.

Soon after the lady picked Fennekin back up and was off. Fennekin watched the man sit back into his chair, and turn back around, focusing on a bright screen. He vanished as the two of them passed through a door.

She was tired, but that didn't matter when they eventually entered yet another room. It was large, larger than even the first. The ceiling rose up well beyond even the reach of the tall people, grass and trees and hanging things spread through the interior. There was no sunlight, only lighting provided by bright objects mounted along the walls. Slides and obstacles filled out the rest of the interior.

There were many Fennekin, more than she ever imagined she'd see at once. Others like her ran around, play fought, slid down the slides and chatted among themselves. Many stopped what they were doing as Fennekin and the woman entered, practically climbing over one another in their want to get closer. Foxes spilled around the tall one's feet.

The lady spoke briefly, her words kind but admonishing. She then set Fennekin down among all these others, practically a sea of yellow fur.

"Hi!" "Welcome!" "Let's play!" "Play!"

A chorus of voices welcomed her, overwhelming. She was tired and hungry, but suddenly having so many companions to play and interact with felt more important than anything.

"She said to not crowd her!" a new voice said. A new Fennekin pressed his way into their little circle, two of the others moving out of the way. The others backed up a little as well. It had felt claustrophobic before. Fennekin was thankful for the breathing room.

"T-thanks," Fennekin said, slowly, speaking for the first time. Several of the other Pokemon lost interest and darted away.

She lightly bumped heads with the new Fennekin and breathed in his unique scent, the two of them walking in a little circle. It was nearly concealed beneath all the other smells, but Fennekin could tell at once that he was healthy and content.

"I'll look out for you. Let's be friends!" he said.

"Friends," Fennekin agreed.

"Come on, I want to show you something. Follow me!"

Fennekin breathed in deeply, a second time, taking in the other's scent yet again. She didn't want to lose him among all the others.

A beat later he was off, dashing away. Fennekin startled, but relaxed when she saw the other fox pause and look over his shoulder, waiting. She began to amble after her friend, still unsteady on her feet.

  
***

***

  
"Use Ember, please."

She knew the second word. She'd seen the others spitting fire, knew that the head man was expecting her to do the same. He was even asking nicely.

Fennekin breathed in deeply, then lowered her head and blew out. A small belch of fire came out, along with a puff of hot air. It wasn't quite right. No bolt of fire reached the plastic target.

The head man wasn't upset and gave her some short, encouraging words. Fennekin had failed, but she also didn't seem to be in any trouble, which was good. Her other attacks had been satisfactory.

Fennekin watched as the leader of the human-pack spoke with a woman. It was fun to be back in this office- she'd only been in the place twice before and seeing the doctor was exciting. It would have been even better had she done the attack correctly. She wanted to impress him and stand out from the others.

Carefully she was picked up off the ground. The two of them touched her paws, looked in her mouth, and put a small circular device to her chest. It was routine. Some time back the nurses had grown concerned and began to poke and prod at her in more regular intervals. Fennekin knew it was important because now even the boss doctor wanted to do it too!

After the prodding, the nurse picked back up Fennekin and placed her down on a little platform. Right away Fennekin began to struggle and try to climb off, but easy encouragement and shooing got her to remain. Numbers flickered quickly on a little screen before settling on a final result. She knew that they were testing something, as there was always a slightly nonplussed reaction when the signs stopped changing. It wasn't any different this time. The people traded concerned looks, then began talking in a quick flurry of words. Fennekin only caught a few here and there. She understood 'food' more than once, which excited her, and something about time and sleeping.

The banter of words slowed down and the two seemingly came to an agreement. They said their goodbyes and the woman got up. There wasn't any food, which confused Fennekin, but maybe that would be for later.

"Fennekin, come," the nurse said.

The fox knew both those words. She did as she was told, her little feet pattering after the human. Together the two of them walked back toward the enclosure. After a short walk the nurse opened up the first door, letting Fennekin pass through, before closing that and opening up the second. Curious foxes dashed over, and the nurse closed the second door rather slowly, gently pushing aside one of the foxes with a foot.

"Okay Fennekin, go play," the lady said, through the little window. "Have fun."

The fox watched the nurse depart back through the farther door, the latch locking tightly. Other Fennekin had gathered to watch what was going on. Several took off, although a few others remained behind to smell Fennekin and see how she was doing. She mostly ignored them.

She wasn't sure what to do, really. There were the slides, climbing obstacles, the small lofts to either side of her enclosure. She could play with the other Fennekin, like she had been instructed, but that could wait a little bit. After considering a moment longer she knew what to do. Fennekin hadn't seen her friend in a while.

His disappearance wasn't too abnormal. Occasionally some of the other Fennekin would disappear only to return hours or days later, for seemingly no reason. Some never came back. Occasionally it was checkups, going outside, or them spending time with the other types of Pokemon at the facility. At least, those were what she had directly experienced so far.

Fennekin took off toward the nearest slide, narrowly avoiding a collision with another fox going the opposite direction. She darted between a few more, winding left and right, before coming up to the playground toy. She sniffed at it for a moment. The thing was a smorgasbord of smells, too many to really make sense of. Even as Fennekin smelled at the thing other Pokemon clumsily climbed up the steps to ride down it, dropping stray hairs and scent as they did. No luck here- her friend would need to have been by very recently to get anything.

Next she went to the loft. The outside edges and walls of the enclosure were mostly covered by tree (fake or otherwise) with bare concrete showing through. In a few places the vegetation had been carefully tended and shaped to grow over supportive scaffolding. At the very highest point a little platform overlooked the inside of Fennekin's enclosure. More notably there was a moderate sized window up there which showed the adjacent terrarium.

Fennekin and her friend had spent a while up on both of them, watching either of the two enclosures. Each was different then their own- the one she looked into now was even more forested and lusciously green. Little Pokemon with funny teeth and claws ran around and played within. They were fun to watch! At any one time there was play-fighting, wrestling with one another, or striking with long vines. One of the mole creatures closer to her window saw Fennekin and waved at her. She gave a little jump in return and smiled.

Her friend had been up there but the scent was faded, likely from several days prior. In a short while it would be replaced entirely by other Fennekin going onto the platform and playing on it. The idea bothered her.

The other platform overlooking the frogs wasn't any better. He hadn't been there either. None of the slides were any better. Neither was the eating area. The only place his scent remained strong was the sleeping spot besides hers, in the bushy area, but that was likely only due to him sleeping there.

She smelled another Fennekin that she recognized. Fennekin spun around and ran up to him.

"Have you seen my friend?" she asked.

The other fox turned around and sniffed at her. "Who?" he asked.

"My friend," Fennekin repeated.

The fox smelled her more and shook his head. "No, sorry. Do you want to play?"

"Not right now," Fennekin said, already turning away.

She recognized another Fennekin a ways across the terrarium. This other one had a slightly notched ear and stood out as a result. She approached and asked the same question.

"I have," notch-ear said. "She was just drinking at the pond."

"No no, my other friend," Fennekin corrected.

"Oh, him. No. I'll tell you if I see him."

"Thanks!"

So it went, on and on. The last several Fennekin she liked to play with hadn't seen her friend either. Her excitement dwindled, and with its absence came an uneasy tenseness.

Fennekin knew her friend might be brought back into the enclosure at any moment. On the other hand... he might not. There were some slightly older Fennekin she had smelled and known, right after she'd hatched, who she had never seen again. And her friend was older than most. Was it- would she not see him again? He'd promised to look out after her. That wouldn't be possible if he were gone.

Fennekin's stomach lurched painfully and she sat down. She was thankful for the steadiness of the earth and her four paws.

She remained there for a while, still admist the other foxes. They ran and chased one another around her and Fennekin didn't have the heart to move to a better spot.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Fennekin bent her back and looked behind her. One of the Fennekin had noticed and stopped what he was doing. She recognized his scent, although she hadn't interacted with him much. He was male and slightly younger than her.

"I- maybe," she said.

Her body language likely said otherwise, as the Fennekin seemed unconvinced.

"What is wrong?"

Fennekin let out a deep breath. "I've been looking... I think my friend might be gone."

"Oh," he responded. "Some of my friends have gone away, too."

"I'm sorry," Fennekin said, before hesitating. "But that's okay- we can be friends, too."

She missed the first Fennekin already. She missed him a lot. He'd been the one who had come to her aid, when she'd first been settled, and he'd left a big impact on her. Fennekin was thankful for her other friends, very much so, but she still felt incomplete.

"Sure," he responded. "I'm happy to be your friend. Did you want to keep looking?"

Yes, she did.

"No. That's fine," Fennekin said. "Just... I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay. Do you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Come on- catch me if you can!" the Fennekin said, before darting away. Leaves crunched under his feet.

An invisible chord seemingly pulled her after the other Fennekin as he ran away. She could only resist the temptation for a moment before giving chase. The sudden flurry of activity, of movement, breathed energy back into her. Chasing after other Fennekin was so fun! She didn't feel as empty as she ran, but it didn't remedy her grief completely either. A nagging doubt remained in the back of Fennekin's mind.

  
***

***

***

  
Fennekin was happy for her friend. He'd left the facility and gone somewhere better. Somewhere out in the world he was playing and fighting for his trainer. Her other friends were, too. Fennekin didn't feel happy for them, not nearly as much. She only had so much to spare, and if she didn't save it all for her first friend she'd fall apart.

She lay curled up one one of the two platforms, beside the thick pane of glass. Through it Chespin played with one another. The little green moles ran around the inside of their own area, wrestling and playing. Large heaps of them dozed off together, sharing one another's warmth. They didn't seem quite as upbeat as the other Fennekin, but it was also interesting to watch. Now, more than ever, Fennekin lay up there and watched them.

Footsteps moved toward her and Fennekin turned off to that side. A pair of foxes walked up the last little bit of the ramp, up and into view. As they neared she could smell them- both were fresh and new, likely just hatched. There had been a constant vanishing and replacing of Fennekin as they got stronger and learned their attacks. Some were unhealthy and would disappear for a short while, only to return later. She was one of them- she'd lingered. She wasn't strong.

"Hi!" one of the two said. A male.

Fennekin didn't respond.

"Let's be friends!" said the other.

Fennekin still didn't respond, instead opting to watch them. She'd been through this charade before. It could have been nice, and fun, but she couldn't help but feel a big resounding /why/. For what purpose?

The second of the two gazed back at her for another moment before his ears drooped. They traded a look and dashed down the ramp, leaving Fennekin on her own.

It was better this way. The bubbly Fennekin had started to grow tiresome and predictable. She turned her head fractionally and looked out into the Chespin terrarium. Watching the different Pokemon go about their business was refreshing and their vanishing didn't matter. Fennekin didn't even have to put in the energy to interact with them.

In theory, at least. One of the Chespin a ways off looked directly at Fennekin and waved at her, followed by a second. She ignored them.

Fennekin became slightly bewildered when one of the moles appeared into view, considerably closer. A matching platform sat on the other side of the glass, though it lacked the same zig-zagging ramp that allowed Fennekin to casually walk up it. Instead this Pokemon seemed to be exerting itself, slowly climbing up and over the corresponding platform's lip. After a short while it managed to swing its little, clawed feet over and stand on up. It looked out of breath as it ambled over to the glass.

Fennekin couldn't smell it through the barrier. Was she amused? Not really. There wasn't any joy to be had to interacting with a mole through a barrier, and it would probably disappear like everyone else had. Impressed? Maybe slightly. The thing had needed to climb a ways, but that wasn't anything particularly remarkable about that. She could do the same if she had hands. Really, it was just one more Chespin. If Fennekin had seen it before- which she doubted- she had no way of knowing. She didn't really care, either, for that matter.

Fennekin breathed in deeply and then exhaled a wild bout of flames. Not even an Ember. Fire washed over the glass, inches from the Chespin, and it jumped away in response. She watched amused as the Pokemon stood there, frozen in place. It hesitated a moment longer before backing away, walking back over to the ledge. It grabbed the top of that and swung its feet over, soon after leaving Fennekin's view.

Better. She needed to save her energy for lingering uselessly. Fennekin didn't have it in her to do much more than that.

Several minutes passed before Fennekin saw something odd out of the corner of her eye. One of the nurses had entered the terrarium and began to stroll through it, the motions of playing foxes halting slightly. The nearest Fennekin ran circles around her and climbed over the woman's feet, slowing her down. Fennekin watched as the nurse stepped on more than one of them and apologized. It would be hard not to with such big feet and how much attention she was getting.

Slight interest turned into surprise as the nurse kept on coming, between the slides and pool of water, all the way over to the base of Fennekin's platform. The fox stood up from her perch.

"Hi, Fennekin," the nurse said, beckoning the fox's attention. Even without a sense of smell the nurses had no trouble locating her, for whatever reason. Probably her size. "I need you to come with me, okay? I have some good news."

The fox was skeptical, but good news was probably worth investigating. Fennekin began to amble down the zig-zagging ramp at a leisurely pace, probably slower than what would have been polite. The nurse was left standing there for some time, Pokemon climbing over her all the while. She leaned over and scratched at a few of them while she waited.

Once Fennekin was close enough the nurse took a big step and energetically scooped her off the ground. It was faster than Fennekin would have liked.

"Hey you!" the nurse said. "Are you feeling better, yet?"

Fennekin made a short, low sound in her throat.

"No? That's too bad. The others and I have been talking, and we decided to pull some strings."

The fox didn't know what that meant, but the nurse settled her into both arms and together they started off toward the back rooms. They went through several doors before Fennekin was brought to a room she'd never seen before.

It was small but open, only sporting a few small stools and a counter top off on one side. A few objects were scattered about the floor, ranging from plastic balls and wood cubes to a short length of rope. Two nurses were present already and seated at the counter. A small mass of papers were spread over the top, neat writing and dots covering much of them.

"Here she is," the first nurse said, before depositing Fennekin on the floor. She was gone almost immediately after. The door clicked shut behind her.

One of the women at the counter got up and approached the Pokemon. She was younger looking than the other nurses. A pair of round-lens glasses covered her eyes and her brown hair was very straight and neat.

"Hi Fennekin," she said, sitting a little in front of the fox. "I am Nurse Tammy."

Okay.

"The- I am from the adult unit, actually. We have several new girls being trained right now, so we're overstaffed and- right. Baby Pokemon."

"Keep it simple," the other said.

"The others were talking about your health and they believe you need a change of pace. You're going to be staying with me."

That was not at all what Fennekin had expected. The thought of staying with one of the humans gave her an odd feeling of... excitement. It was what she had started to want more and more- to have a friend to fight alongside her, someone to take her from this place with all the others. Her heart hitched for a beat- was /this/ nurse going to be her trainer? She tilted her head slightly and made a noise.

"Yes, you," Tammy repeated. "My Combusken and I will be looking after you, personally, since you haven't been developing fast enough and are underweight."

Some time back Fennekin hadn't bothered to eat for several days and passed out. After she'd woken up to a needle in one leg and a nurse putting food down her throat. She'd raised hell with what energy she had, biting and scratching and coughing up fire. Fennekin had bounced back somewhat but was still smaller than all the others. She always had been since she could remember.

Maybe things would be different going forward. Fennekin couldn't help but feel a little excited about staying with someone.

The nurse Tammy reached over and picked up the short length of rope. "Have you seen one of these before?" she asked. "You bite and scratch them. It's very fun."

Fennekin smelled the toy. It reminded her of the trees and plants from her terrarium. Tentatively she wrapped her canines around it.

In response the nurse very gently began to shake the rope toy. It almost felt like she was attacking some snake-like being, some enemy, and Fennekin found herself quietly growling. It was in fact surprisingly fun.

The nurse who played with her smiled and turned to her companion.

"Yes," the other said, in response.

Tammy's smile grew wider and it made Fennekin happy.

  
After more playing, and more messing with papers, the two of them put Fennekin in a crate with holes in the sides. She was told that it was to hide her and her home from bad people, and to be brave (which she always was). Fennekin was then lugged around for some time. After being carried she was set down in a bigger container of some sort and it began to rumble and move. She was frightened, but Tammy gently told her that everything was fine and that she would be at the new place soon.

The playing had been surprisingly tiring, and Fennekin managed to fall asleep part way through the journey. She only woke when the smaller box she lay inside began to jostle around.

"Hey, you awake in there?" Tammy asked.

"...Fen..."

"Good, shh, we're almost there."

After a few more short jostles the box stopped moving.

"Hey Combusken, I brought home you-know-who."

Fennekin's crate was set down and the top taken off.

Tammy's house was small but also cozy, for a lack of a better word. It was a smaller house, all the walls painted in deep, relaxing colors that were easy on the eyes. Other than a few decorations here and there it was remarkably bare. A large canvas or cloth hung up on one wall with an abstract rendition of a Donphan, the colors wild and highly contrasting. Many rugs with similar designs covered much of the floor, and here and there crystals of various sizes sat up on countertops and shelves. Books leaned against the crystals.

In addition to the interesting choice of clutter there was another Pokemon. Fennekin had never seen any like it before. He stood nearly three times her own height, up past Tammy's waist, and was both yellow and orange in color. He walked on two legs like a person, but had a tail like her, and a small beak. The talons and claws looked very useful.

"Fennekin, this is Combusken. Combusken, Fennekin."

The chicken Pokemon gave Fennekin a polite bow. She gawked back.

"We're both going to try very hard to make you as comfortable as possible, Fennekin. Speaking of- hey," Tammy said. She reached over and flipped Fennekin's box onto its side. "Because everything is unfamiliar, why don't we make this your own little area? I'll get a blanket and a pillow and you can settle up inside of it. We'll leave you alone if you go inside, and it will be safe there, okay?"

Fennekin had never had anything that was /hers/ before. It baffled her but she was also esctatic. She energetically nodded her head. "Fenne!"

"I'm happy you like it," Tammy said. "We're also going to make sure you get plenty of play, rest, and sleep. I should know the signs when you need something, but I also have... the, uh... where is it?"

Combusken pointed toward the hallway with three long claws.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said, before bouncing off. She was back almost before the two Pokemon felt awkward, looking at one another. The nurse carried with her a long, rectangular device.

"This is for you. It's got three buttons on it- see?"

Sure enough it did have three large buttons. The entire length of the device was a little longer than Fennekin. One of the buttons was marked with what looked like kibble and a slab of meat, the other had a pair of sharp teeth on it, and the last was entirely black. A considerably smaller button was placed on the top right corner, the same plastic gray as the rest, nearly hidden.

"Sometimes Pokemon have a hard time communicating that they need something, or just don't like to ask," Tammy said. "Each of these buttons are for when you do. The first button- this one, is pressed if you are feeling hungry and want food. You can just use your paw. This second is if you want to play and have fun. This third one is dark, see? Like inside your den or inside your crate. That one is for sleeping. If you ever need anything at all let me or Combusken know, or if you want, you can hit one of these buttons instead. I'll try very hard to keep an eye on it while I'm home."

Also very interesting. Fennekin sat down in front of the device and hit the button marked with food. It popped in with a little click and Tammy smiled really big.

"Of course you'd be hungry after all that. I'll start making you and Combusken something right away, okay? If you're feeling up to it, after, we can play a game."

The nurse reached down and hit the little button at the corner of the device and the food button popped back in. She then bustled off to the kitchen.

"I'm not a great cook, but I can at least heat up a bit of meat and kibble. Warm food is much better than cold, and I think you've only ever had that."

It sounded better than anything Fennekin could imagine. She traded another look with the Combusken before trudging over into her box. Once inside Fennekin turned in place several times and lay down. It didn't have the promised blanket or pillow but it was almost comfortable. More importantly it was /hers/.

Fennekin let her eyes partly close. Moments later there was the dry rattle of kibble against a bowl and the scent of simmering meat.

It was peaceful. Fennekin found herself relaxing for the first time in a very long while.

  
***

***

  
There was quiet and no activity at all, which suited Fennekin just fine. Given the chance she'd nap and sleep.

Her area resembled that of the facility enclosure greatly- a thin, relatively sparse canopy of trees that loomed above her and offered shade. Here and there a few bushes adorned the area and the grass beneath her almost looked maintained. It wasn't warm or cold, instead a near perfect balance that hovered near bland. Twenty paces to each side was an almost invisible line, which curved back towards her and up into the air. In total there were four, and the four of them met and joined together above the trees.

There wasn't much to do in there but that was tolerable. The quiet was preferable over the hectic blur of activity at the facility, all the faces and personalities. Better yet, for some reason Fennekin knew that this area was hers, and was to stay. Fennekin would gladly take twenty feet of plain forest floor over something temporary. So much had been temporary.

She'd been sleeping a lot even before being stowed away. What else was there to do? She had fun in her dreams, and it was the only time she felt content.

Lazily Fennekin rolled over onto her other side, her body resting within a circular depression in the grass. The fox curled up, snout on her paws. Eyes fluttered shut.

She was almost ready to pass out when she felt a bit of motion. It was noteworthy, in how seldom it occurred the past few days, but she almost didn't care enough to investigate.

When she felt the same bobbing motion, a second time, she sighed and pulled herself up. Reluctantly she padded on over to the edge of her enclosure, where the invisible wall sloped back toward her and up. One of her big, furry ears pressed against it.

She heard voices.

"-a Fennekin?"

Another male responded but it wasn't loud enough for her to make out what. Whatever the words were he sounded similarly unhappy.

"Damn it all!" the older, first one cursed, his voice practically shaking. Fennekin flinched at the ferocity of it and her stomach made a dipping motion. "We finally- /finally/ found a trainer for that Cyndaquil and they immediately send us another Fire-type? Those idiots! Can they not read?!"

A female voice, this time. Apologetic. Fennekin didn't recognize any of them but she knew this was somewhere new. Once she'd put on weight, and learned Ember, Tammy had gotten rid of her.

"-last one!" the older male said, displeased. There was a flurry of non-distinct words, and then," -send it back, right away!"

Was he talking about /her/? Was she being sent back to the facility?

The thought terrified Fennekin. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go back to the first place with all the others. She pulled her ear off the wall and pressed the side of her snout against one of the cracks instead. It was just barely large enough to line her eye up to. Through it Fennekin could make out the outside world, distorted several times larger than it should have been. Her eyes flicked around, hungrily, trying to take in any details she could. None of what she saw made sense.

The voices quieted down. No longer was there angry shouting, only murmuring. Fennekin still felt on edge, a line of hair on her back sticking up.

There was a long pause with total quiet. Fennekin's enclosure then shook once, lightly, and dimmed. The forest was suddenly replaced with a flash of light. Her vision spun wildly, though the sensation was't accompanied with any nausea. A moment later she found herself in a different room.

It was moderately large and smelt like a confusing blend of machinery and different Pokemon species. It was also messy- desks were covered in stacks of papers and tools, an empty pizza box sitting on an expensive medical device. Tubes and wires stuck out of the walls and ceiling.

An older man with very short hair sat in front of her. He wore a white coat like the head doctor back from Fennekin's home and there was tension in his body. She could see how his chin was slightly clenched, his shoulders uneasy. At least his eyes behind the glasses looked soothing. Another man and woman stood off to the side, slightly younger. Both were apparently un-bothered by his mood.

Fennekin's ears fell. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hi there. I'm sorry if you heard yelling," the doctor man said, his voice considerably more relaxed than before. "That wasn't about you, Fennekin. Welcome to our Pokemon lab- my name is Professor Pine. This is my assistant, Lewis, and my other assistant, Maureen."

She looked at the people as he indicated them, one male, the other not. Behind the two a big, pink Chansey bustled about, straightening out a chair. The Pokemon carried a small garbage bag which had already been partially filled, cups and bits of cardboard bulging it outward. Farther back a bare corner of the facility sported a Zebstrika. It bristled in place, shaking, and then blasted a large metal dish with a surge of electricity. The ensuing blast of light was bothersome, and Fennekin found herself closing her eyes and looking away. It was a lot to take in at once- other, smaller Pokemon crawled about the rafters, machinery humming and buzzing. A yellow, pig-like Pokemon sat in the very back of the lab, apparently napping.

"I understand you've had a... arduous start, so far," the doctor continued.

Fennekin didn't know what 'arduous' meant but he sounded apologetic. She could only assume he'd been told about everything. She dipped her head very slightly in response.

"The Pokemon league- the institute- has a lot going on at any one time. The fact that they're so detached is an unfortunate reality that comes as a result of being so massive, and meeting massive quotas. That is to say, much could be improved and fixed."

Fennekin understood about half of what the professor was saying. She watched him politely without comment.

"The bright side is that you have made it this far, after so long. A good future awaits you- one day a Pokemon trainer will choose you as their companion, and you'll have a life of adventure and battling ahead of you."

She'd heard similar things almost since the day she'd hatched. Fennenkin would believe it if and when she saw it.

"New, distinguished Pokemon trainers pass through here to receive their own starter Pokemon. This is one of my most important tasks, as I handle the distribution of starter Pokemon for all of Hokubu- sorry, this island. It is my duty to look after your well-being until a trainer chooses you."

He actually held her interest now. "Fenne?"

"Yes. You will be staying here, with my assistants and our Pokemon for the foreseeable future. We'll do our best to make you comfortable for the duration."

Fennekin had heard that before, too. The words sounded hollow and empty to her now.

The female assistant's fingers tapped against a data-pad a few times before she spoke up. "She's a Fennekin, which are comparatively rare for a starter, and female, which are even more so. Both pluses. Did you read her file?"

"Of course," the professor said.

"Didn't see. Having noted those... she has poor marks in strength and accuracy. The Fire-typing. Did you see the entry on misbehavior?" she asked.

"I did."

"...difficulty making friends?"

The professor made an idle, flicking motion with one hand and leaned toward Fennekin. "I've seen this before," he said, as much to her as his assistant. "It's not a problem. Listen, Fennekin. I promise I'll find you a suitable trainer. It might take some time but I /will/ make it happen. I swear it."

  
***

***

***

***

***

  
The world spun and brightened tremendously. Fennekin found herself released from her Pokeball, out into the lab.

It was more still and quiet than typical, some of the machinery on idle and the other Pokemon put away. Apart from Fennekin there was only Bulbasaur and Piplup. Those two stood to either side of her, equally as confused. In addition to them the professor was there, as always.

Most notably there was a new human, standing off a little ways. She wore lots of white and cotton, the girl's flowing, black hair partially covered by a white floppy hat. She looked slightly on the older side than typical, and looked rather calm and clever, all things considered. A thick, white scarf covered much of her neck and shoulders. Her short jacket, and boots, were both a water-repelling plastic and dull pink in color. Bulbasaur and Piplup also looked at the trainer, curiously.

Fennekin realized what was going on and immediately felt like a mess. Anxiety and dread gripped her, her body nearly shaking in anticipation, even as she felt a glimmer of hope. She forced herself to breath in and out evenly. The trainer looked smart- maybe she'd see the benefits Fennekin had to offer. Not only that, but she looked so collected and calm. Like a good trainer should.

Fennekin really, really wanted to be chosen. She'd come so far- institute, foster care, this lab. All she needed now was to be picked, and then she'd have that promised world ahead of her, full of excitement and training. It was the life she desired. More than the battling, more than traveling the world, it would be something steady. To be taken and raised by a playmate, a friend, who would stick with her for the rest of her days. Like it had been with Tammy, but also not a lie. There was nothing she wanted more.

The trainer smiled as she studied each of them. After her gaze passed Bulbasaur, and blue seal, it settled on Fennekin. On cue the fox lifted one paw and tilted her head, letting out a big smile.

"Fenne~"

They liked it when Fennekin did that, especially the girls. She knew she was cute. It was one of the few things she had going for her. To the boys she'd show more feistiness, as they tended to like that more instead. Making them laugh. One time Fennekin had breathed fire on a Rowlet. The kid had found it hilarious, but it had upset the professor and ended up doing more harm than good.

"A Fennekin, huh?" the trainer asked. "Aren't those pretty rare, at least for starters?"

Yes! She was being talked about! Fennekin made another happy chirp and turned to the professor. She wanted him to explain how strong she had become, how powerful her fire was. He could talk about all the training Fennekin had done with him and the assistants, how much she had improved. How much more she could grow if only given the opportunity.

"They are. Fennekin are native to Kalos. Due to their elegant appearance, and final stage's limited prescience, they tend to be in high demand elsewhere."

Fennekin's heart thundered in her little chest.

"Oh," the girl said. "Mostly, I'm surprised you have a Fire-type. Do they ever get picked here?"

Was it good surprise? Bad surprise? The trainer's eyes were slightly unhappy looking, or sympathetic, which was good. Fennekin's own darted between the girl and professor.

"Ah, you're aware of that. It's an unfortunate tradition," Pine said. "I'd rather we keep three Water starters, or Grass starters, but the institute has its rules."

The trainer turned to Fennekin. "You poor thing. I'd like to take you, I really would, but I'm going to be staying in Hokubu for a while."

Negative. Passing up. Refusing. Fennekin wasn't wanted. She never was.

Fennekin froze in place. As hard as she tried and resisted she couldn't stop her ears from sagging toward the ground. She really should have known better. This was how it had gone every single time ever. Hope was just a short step from disappointment.

The trainer's eyes flicked back to the grass Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, how would you like to go with me?"

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur it is," the professor agreed, though his gaze lingered on Fennekin. "Here is his Pokeball. I also have your Pokedex here- are you familiar with them?"

"I am, though I mostly played around with the model seven. What's this one?"

Little stubby feet patted against the ground in a happy rhythm.

"Model five."

"Oh, wow," the trainer said. "Can I see it?"

"Of course you can. It's yours, now."

Fennekin tuned out their conversation. The floor was considerably more interesting.

Without much further discussion the trainer took off, dashing away before the professor had even gotten to his talk about responsibility and adventure. It came as a surprise when she paused at the front doors. Fennekin glanced that way.

"Hey, professor," the girl called back. "You really should try to keep like three grass or water starters. That sounded like a good idea!"

A dark look flash across his face, briefly. "We're working through the necessary channels," he said. "With some luck it may yet happen."

The trainer waved and ran out the doors, out into the pouring rain. For a long moment there was only the patter of droplets against the roof, the hum and chatter of machinery idling away.

"I'm sorry, Fennekin," Professor Pine said.

Fennekin glanced up at him. The Piplup had already been recalled to her Pokeball. It was just them and the Drowzee, now.

"I'll find you a good trainer. This has not changed."

The reminder about her fabled, supposed fate only made her feel worse. Fennekin knew that the professor was on her side. She didn't like how he warned people about Fire types, but he had always been nice to her. Not only that, but she'd spent quite some time with the professor, his assistants, and their Pokemon. More than anywhere else so far. When she'd made her intentions to stay here known she had been refused. The professor had insisted that they had too many Pokemon to look after already. That it wasn't her home. She didn't understand how that could be, when her first home was so full of dark memories.

The professor picked Fennekin up off the floor and set her on his shoulder, her snout forward, tail dangling down his back. She'd spent a lot of time perched on him or one of the assistants- when she'd first arrived she barely moved, except to eat or use the restroom. They'd taken to carrying Fennekin around to get at least some activity out of her, and even now the closeness was soothing. This comfort was still overshadowed by Fennekin being passed over yet again.

Both of them sat down at the professor's computer. After a short pause the man's fingers resumed their clatter against a keyboard.

'Patience,' a quiet voice sounded into her head.

Fennekin turned fractionally toward the back of the lab, where Drowzee perched at his own computer.

'Things will get better, one day. You will see.'

She wasn't so sure. Any happiness she'd ever found was fleeting and temporary, often followed by a greater heartache. Fennekin would be content with never feeling happy again if she didn't hurt so much.

  
***

***

***

***

  
Banter roused Fennekin from her sleep. She found herself annoyed at having to be awake.

For a moment the fox stretched and curled in place, settling within the depression in her grass. She was in her Pokeball, and this meant the outside words were slightly muted and subdued, impossible to make sense of with how quiet they were. She was almost ready to tune it out and resume her sleeping when she instead felt motion.

Her entire enclosure dipped again, a second time, and she made an unthrilled noise. A beat later she was released out into the world.

The inside of the Pokemon lab was quiet and free of motion, free from chaos, which immediately alerted Fennekin to what was going on. Her gut dipped in an unpleasant motion. Beside Fennekin stood the professor, along with a slightly bewildered Chespin and Totodile.

There was yet another trainer, different from what Fennekin had come to see as typical. For starters he was big. Almost an adult. He was tall and broad shouldered, of the same height as the professor. Messy, night-black hair spilled around his ears. The new trainer looked strong, several layers of clothing not quite concealing his build. All the ones she'd seen had been young, nearly without exception. Many were shy. This one projected a quiet, shaky confidence and his very-blue eyes were pained.

Totodile turned and pounced onto the mole Pokemon, who likely originated from Fennekin's home facility. She watched the two roll for a short ways, then turned to look back at the trainer and Professor Pine. Both of them watched the Pokemon playing, in turn, clearly entertained. Fennekin felt a shade of alarm at the trainer giving the others his attention. It was a bad sign.

This one wasn't the type to show interest in her, she knew. Big and strong, unlike her in every way. Every now and then one of the female trainers would show interest in Fennekin because she was cute. That quickly changed when the Professor mildly reminded them about her being a Fire type. Questions would ensue, the trainer then apologizing and selecting one of the others instead. It had almost become formulaic. Half the time she wasn't even considered from the start. She didn't understand why the professor had to tell the truth every time.

Fennekin didn't have it in her to prance around and smile and beam. In the past she would show off, do anything to try to stand out against the other two. It had stopped seeming worth it at some point.

This new trainer would take Chespin. Fennekin knew from back home that they were strong and reliable. They even had a good type for this terrible island. One time she'd seen a picture of a grown up Chespin in one of Maureen's magazines. It seemed like a natural match for the big trainer. She waited for the decision.

Chespin got an arm around Totodile and pulled, hard, knocking the two of them over. He seemingly had the advantage in their scuffle. Both rolled across the ground a ways, fighting to try and end up on top. For some reason seeing the two playing made Fennekin sad. They weren't even putting on a show, like she once had. They just wanted to play and have fun. She could smell them and how genuine it was.

She watched and waited.

The trainer in turn watched the two play fight for a moment longer. He then turned to her.

Fennekin didn't look away and their eyes met. The trainer's immediately wrinkled at the corners, softening. As pained as they might have been there was also warmth.

"Hey there," he said, his voice gentle.

  
***

  
Rain drummed against the canopy of leaves. The occasional odd bit of water found it way through, splattering against our umbrella. I ducked under the hanging branch of a tree, turning between several mossy vines as I did

Fennekin had seemed a little pensive during the questions. Fairly quiet, even as she had occasionally given confirmations. I'd learned a little about her. For one, she was older than I would have guessed. That was okay. She'd seemingly been through some things.

There was so much more I wanted to know. Some of my questions hadn't seemed to be understood by her, or maybe I hadn't guessed what she wanted to convey. A lot hadn't gotten through the language barrier. That was okay, too. I had all the time in the world to get to know her better and I very much intended to.

"I'm sorry." I said, for a lack of anything better to say. "That's it? /That's/ everything?"

Fennekin made a small noise. I stepped over an exposed root.

"Did you ever see any of your friends again?"

No response from her. I swallowed to clear my throat.

"All those trainers were morons," I said. I set our umbrella down, then pulled Fennekin to my chest with both arms. "Good for me, though. There's no Pokemon in world I'd rather have than you."

My Pokemon's eyes closed and she made a pleasant chirp. She became very still, though her chest rose and fell with little breaths.

I wanted Fennekin to know I was there for her. We stayed that way for a little while, rain dribbling down from the canopy above and striking our jackets.

Once she was hopefully feeling better I settled Fennekin back into one arm and picked back up our umbrella. I shook it off as best I could.

"Hey," I said. "Maybe we'll find one of those Pokemon again, one day. It could happen. For now, let's find you a new friend, okay?"

Fennekin didn't comment but she also didn't raise a fuss. I'd take it.

We continued on for a ways, me picking my way between the greenery as we went. It would have been nice to bug Fennekin and learn more about her- what foods she wanted to try and liked, what Pokemon types she had befriended, things of that sort. She seemed mostly done with the question game, however, so I let her be. Instead of any more bothering I kept an eye out for any particularly dry, small twigs and let her rest.

During my search some bird Pokemon took off in the distance, launching free from the canopy in a ruckus. Fennekin became more alert at once and it made me worry. I didn't know if it was because of some dangerous Pokemon, some other trainer bothering the birds, or what. After nothing turned up I ended up having to console Fennekin to get her to relax. It was possible she was still a little fired up from the Murkrow earlier.

I used my umbrella hand to push aside yet another sheet of leaves, stepped through, and immediately stopped in place.

Just on the other side of the bush was a small clearing, maybe ten paces across. Right in the center of it loomed a very tall, spindly bush, the tops of its leaves reaching well past the top of my head. Clusters of bright, purple berries adorned the stalks all the way from the bottom to the top. I was pretty sure they were beauty berries at a glance- a type of very sweet delicacy.

"Ooooh," I said, dramatically, mostly for Fennekin's benefit. "Score."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! It's the chapter immediately following chapter three!
> 
> Apologies that an update took so long. I've been extremely busy and haven't been feeling this chapter.

There was something more than just the color of the plants. They were vibrant, practically thrumming with health. It was almost a sin for little seed-bearing consumables to look so tasty. Each little cluster had several dozen little purple berries, not a blemish or mark on any of them. Even the stalks were a healthy green, the leaves adorning the tall, looming plants unblemished and unchewed. It was like I had walked into a little perfect garden. Other than the rain, I mean. A constant sheet of water cascaded off our umbrella.

"Beauty berries, I'm almost positive," I said, looking down to Fennekin. I smiled wistfully. "They're just like the ones outside my grandparent's place."

"Fen?~"

The memories were faded but still definitely pleasant. I could remember glimpses of the big house hidden away in a little private paradise. There was lots of outdoorsy stuff to do out there, like exploring and fishing and climbing trees, and I'd spend the entire time with my dad and grandpa. Grandpa Alleman had been a big man, built like a brick house and sporting a round belly. Strongman. There had been a quiet, unshakable camaraderie between the two of them and a happy pride from my grandfather. Grown-up concepts and mannerisms that seemed so mystical at the time.

My sharpest and clearest memories were of the cold lemonade, in an already cold region, and chowing down on barbecued Barboaches that we'd fished up ourselves. Funny how memory worked like that. I'd never experience any of it again but it had been nice.

Point is, there were beauty berries around there, and these looked a lot like those. I was pretty sure that's what my grandparents had called them. It had been a while.

I set Fennekin down and unshouldered my pack.

"We had blackberries there, too, but those were better for prepared food. Pies, jam, that sort of thing."

Fennekin gave me a very pointed look.

"No," I said, beaming. "It's healthy Pokemon food for you or nothing at all."

She let out an unhappy sound and turned her head off to one side, refusing to look at me.

"Or twigs, I guess," I amended. "Those are fine too."

No need to identify the plant on my phone when I already knew what it was. I reached up and plucked off the nearest cluster of berries, within reach. Altogether it was a little larger than a golf ball. I carefully settled the umbrella into the crook of my elbow, holding it in place, and gave the bunch a little sniff. Unsurprisingly my smell wasn't good enough to pick up anything. Instead I plucked a tiny little piece off that bunch and popped it in my mouth.

A little, short-lived explosion of flavor rocked my taste-buds. The tiny bit of beauty berry was sugary as all hell. It was unlike anything else, a unique flavor that lingered with an almost grape-like taste.

After swallowing that I popped the whole remainder in my mouth. For maybe twenty seconds afterward I made obnoxious, decadent sounds of pleasure.

"Okay, I'm taking a bunch," I admitted. "The local Pokemon should understand." I rummaged through the pack and located the Ziploc bags, taking one. With a hustle I began to pick off the little bunches of berries and stow them away.

"Want any?" I asked Fennekin. I crouched and held out one of the freshly harvested blobs over to her.

Fennekin stepped over and gave me a disapproving look, seemingly still unhappy about the food thing. She gave the little cluster a sniff followed by a dainty little lick. To my surprise she didn't take a huge bite out of it and instead made another disgusted look. I'd heard that different Pokemon had very particular tastes when it came to berries so that could have been it.

"No?" I asked. "Not the right type?"

"Fen."

"More for me, then," I said, before consuming that bunch. I made more obnoxious, happy noises.

Once Nirvana passed I continued harvesting. The zip-loc bag wasn't a small one but I pretty much filled it to capacity. There were several of the berry bushes, I repreatedly reminded myself, and what I'd taken had barely made a dent between all of them. It was fine to be slightly greedy, at least this time.

"If these aren't to your approval, we'll have to find out what kind of berries you /do/ like," I told Fennekin.

"Fen~?" That had gotten her attention. She looked back over to me.

"Tell you what- after the gym at Riverside why don't we celebrate? We could go get a meal at some Poke-cafe somewhere. My treat."

Fennekin stared at my with very big eyes and her mouth opened wide. She even made a quiet little gasp along with it. She was absolutely cute, and it was nice to see after her earlier grouching.

"It's decided, then. It'll be a not-date. More reason to beat the gym, right, Fennekin?"

She nodded her head once.

"No point in waiting around, then," I said. I placed the berry bag in one of my inside coat pockets. "Let's get going."

Fennekin felt like stretching her legs so she ended up ambling alongside me for a ways. It was nice having the extra hand free to push aside branches, or vines, but I did like carrying the Pokemon around. As undignified as it might have been, I entertained the idea of carrying her around in a big pouch or a baby carrier. Maybe when there wasn't anyone around to see. I totally would.

After a short while Fennekin got somewhat wet, and her paws muddy, so she asked to be picked back up. We continued as normal after that. Together we circumvented a large stream and climbed up some short, steep banks. We passed an uncountable, steady mass of trees and vines.

We couldn't really be at West Riverside soon enough. I was really looking forward to beating the gym there. Getting the first badge was a sort of go-ahead to traveling through the wilds of Hokubu. They made it difficult, on purpose, and saw those who won as prepared. It would be our first major milestone.

  
I took another step and what could only be described as a very peculiar movement went through my stomach or bowels. The whole organ clenched in on itself, twisting into a little ball, and it made a ridiculous 'warblwarlblwabrbl' sound that could be heard over the rain.

This made me immediately stop in my tracks and I clenched the umbrella-holding hand to my stomach. It was extremely abrupt and pretty intensive, definitely up there with the worst stomach pain I'd felt before.

"Fenne?~" my fox asked.

Instead of responding I began to wrack my brain, thinking. I'd finished off the thermos-meals, but those hadn't gone spoiled so it couldn't be food poisoning. I'd had been eating a bit differently. Lunch had been beef jerky and dehydrated meal packets. You'd expect neither of those to upset my stomach this badly, however, unless they had been contaminated or cooked improperly. I wasn't sure what in the world I could have eat-

I almost smacked myself in the head. Right. Berries.

"Uh," I said, to Fennekin. "Something... might be wrong."

To accent the statement my stomach repeated the same otherworldly movement. I grunted in pain under my breath. "Let me check something real quick."

The two of us went over to the nearest, largest tree and I set Fennekin down. I then pulled out my phone and fired up the web browser. Right away I ran a search on 'Hokuban beauty berries', quickly eyeing through that. One of the top results was a very bland, old looking site that had info on various berry species. There were as many as three or four entries on the page. None of the berry bushes looked quite like the one I had just encountered. The correct, actual beauty berries were more of a royal purple color. My particular bush had matched in leaf and berry shape, but the color and size were wrong. These had been more violet and bore smaller bunches.

I had mis-remembered. Whatever I had eaten just earlier hadn't been beauty berries.

Dammit.

I resumed my web searching and hit several of the links on that page, trying to work out what exactly that plant had been. Going through large bits of text on the phone was a little inefficient, however, and I wasn't able to pull up anything with the answer. There was really two scenarios- one, they could have been choke berries or similar, in which case I'd have a very bad stomach ache and pull through it. Second scenario was if they were fully poisonous, in which case I'd probably need to phone in the emergency hotline and have someone bail me out. I really hoped that wasn't the case. What an embaressing way to end a trip.

"I think those were poisonous," I said. "The berries."

Fennekin sucked in a little gasp of air and turned to look up at me. She shuffled around in my grasp and prodded at my collar with a little paw.

"Or at least mildly poisonous. This is pretty bad. I might be fine, though."

"Fen~?"

"Let's... keep going," I said, doubting the words as I said them. "For all we know this could pass in like twenty minutes. If it gets any worse we'll zip on back to Newtok. Or call the emergency hotline. Either or."

So it was decided. What's the worst that could happen? I picked Fennekin up and resumed our hike.

As far as walks went this one wasn't that great. In semi-random intervals my stomach made that same gnarly twisting motion. The only tolerating it was the fact that I might be able to just pass the berries back out, relatively soon, and that doing so could greatly reduce the pain. It was something to hope for and look forward to.

Unlike the previous hiking I found myself needing to pay special attention to where my feet were placed. I felt out of it. Any small number of sensations were bothering me- I felt slightly thirsty, slightly hungry, slightly dizzy. Just 'toughing it out' probably wasn't advice that would be given by a poison hotline, I realized, but I also really didn't want to have to backtrack several hours. Spending weeks out in rainy, cold forests was only really tolerable since I had Fennekin with me. Sure, the greenery was pretty when my stomach wasn't trying to kill me, but I'd already seen much of it growing up in the area. The less back-tracking we had to do, the happier I'd be.

After nearly half an hour I consulted the Pokedex and checked how far we'd gotten. We were in fact making very poor distance. I'd apparently lost the spring in my steps. My stomach hadn't gotten any better, and I didn't feel the need to take a dump at all, so there wasn't much in the way of improvement. It was possible that every minute forward would mean a longer rush back to Newtok to get medicine or have my stomach pumped. Were some Delibird able to fly me some medicine, this moment, I'd marry the critter.

I stowed the Pokedex back into my jacket and stubbornly pressed onward.

  
We went for a ways, Fennekin doing a lot of the looking ahead for us. She nudged me left and right more than once to avoid oncoming obstacles.

"Maybe we should go back," I admitted, after a bit, carefully stepping over an inconveniently placed rock.

Fennekin didn't respond right away. When she did cry out, a few moments later, I jumped in response. "Fen!~"

My Pokemon reared her head, staring at some of the nearby bushes intently. I stopped just in time for the vegetation to rustle and spread open.

A large, rotund Pokemon with cream coloring stepped out from the bushes. It was pink and squat, a long, long tongue dangling from its open mouth. I was momentarily baffled before recognizing the species- Lickitung.

I glanced around, carefully, keeping at least the corner of my vision on it. I couldn't see or hear any trainers nearby, at least not over the downpour of rain. This Pokemon was almost certainly wild. More than that, it didn't appear to be in pristine condition. Mud ran almost up to the circles on its knees, and the skin between its eyes was tinged violet. It's head slightly wobbled, drunkenly, tilting this way and that.

Fennekin wriggled out of my arms and fell to the ground, then interposed herself between me and the licking Pokemon. It stalked a little closer, uncaring, and looked up at me.

"Uh, hi," I said, speaking up to be heard over the rain. "Can I help you?"

The Pokemon placed both paws against its belly and began to make circular rubbing motions. Its wide maw opened and closed repeatedly. "Lick-ick-ick!"

I blinked. "...you want food?"

"Lickitung!" it responded, gently smacking its belly with both hands.

Fennekin let out a quiet growl. My stomach echoed her, rumbling and twisting into the same non-euclidean shape from before. I had no idea what kind of bowel or stomach movement it was but I didn't like it.

"Listen," I said, wincing. "Uh, Lickitung. It's-" I almost said 'dangerous to feed wild Pokemon' but caught myself. "...I'd love to, but I've only got human food and fox chow. I don't think any of it would-"

"Lick!"

It took a step closer while holding its arms out and fully extended to each side. The Pokemon was a second stage evolution, I was pretty sure, and it was much more physically imposing than Fennekin. The top of its head seemed to reach my chest, at least what I could tell from the short distance. I didn't like the way this was going.

We just needed to get away. I reached into my side pocket and pulled out the Ziploc bag. "How about some berries?"

It didn't seem to like the idea. Lickitung charged. I hadn't even had time to get Fennekin out of her jacket.

Water splashed as its hooved feet struck the mud, the running motion too energetic and fast to be called a waddle. With surprising speed it approached.

Fennekin had been waiting for it. After the first few oncoming steps Fennekin belched out a ball of fire, her Ember, and it struck Lickitung in the side. The little bolt of flame puffed out against its flank, the fallen water there hissing and evaporating. It barely seemed to have an effect between the heavy rain and robust foe.

Lickitung made a frustrated sound and turned its attention to Fennekin. It's mouth opened wider.

"Fennekin, evade!" I called out, just as the Lickitung closed in. My heart thundered against my ribs. "Just like tag- stay away and Ember!"

The big, pink Pokemon was faster than it looked, but Fennekin was even more so. My Pokemon began to dart along the ground, swerving away and darting over a large root. The Lickitung continued plodding after her, but for every few steps it took Fennekin bounded away on many more. It only took a short moment before she gained enough space, stopping in place to gather in a deep breath. She did Ember again, and this time it struck the Lickitung right in the center of its dangling tongue. The licking Pokemon then got close- closer than I'd seen so far. Fennekin darted one way, and then stopped a heartbeat later to pirouette and run in a different direction entirely. With almost casual ease she maintained her distance.

Once, twice more she hit the Lickitung with Ember, staying out of its reach the entire time. None of the individual attacks amounted to much but they were beginning to add up. The Lickitung's movements grew more frantic, more angry. I felt almost relieved.

This changed when it abruptly stopped in place and turned to face me. Clear intent could be seen in its solid black eyes.

Ah, right.

It charged again but this time it was for me. I dashed backward two steps before turning, my backpack an uncomfortable, slowing weight. The sudden lurch of motion made my stomach especially unhappy as well. That alone almost ground me to a halt. The sensation was something like needles or glass, a constant sharp churning that I very much wanted to stop this instant.

For several more bounds I awkwardly ran away, pack on my back and umbrella and berries in my hands. Pots and pans rattled loudly. It was hard to notice over the rain and tools, but after a beat the grass and dirt stopped crunching behind me. I slowed and glanced over my shoulder.

As I did I was treated to the sight of Lickitung doing some new attack. Fennekin had apparently been bounding around, maybe to interpose herself again, and she had gotten too close in the process.

Lickitung tensed its body. and blue light shimmered around it. A beat later blue circles of energy launched free from its maw. These rings struck my Fennekin, and I could only watch as the fox stopped- literally stopped in place, mid-stride. She fell into one of the many muddy puddles, still as a rock.

The licking Pokemon wasted no time re-prioritizing. It took a few large waddles over and stomped on Fennekin, a heavy foot landing hard on her side. Alarm shot through me, especially as it leaned over and began to run that big tongue over my Pokemon's face and side before completely enveloping her. Supposedly Lickitung ate whatever could fit in their mouths, and Fennekin definitely matched that criteria. Surprise became terror as I imagined my first Pokemon being consumed in front of me. Just like that running was no longer conceivable. My vision all but tunneled onto them.

I shrugged out of my backpack and let it fall. It made a weighty /thump/ as it struck the wet ground.

"HEY!" I shouted, taking a step closer. Lickitung turned its head fractionally toward me. "Get off my fox!"

The big tongue continued to wrap around her. Lickitung looked at me for a moment longer before turning its whole attention back to Fennekin.

It had made a mistake.

When Lickitung looked back at me, a few seconds later, it only saw the bottom of both my boots.

It wasn't a full on sprint with the short span but I'd managed to shift into a run. Lickitung was nearly as heavy as I was, and much more stout, which also gave it a lower center of gravity. Still, I had the whole weight of my body and the run. Physics was on my side.

I hit the Pokemon like a train. Both my boots nailed it in the face at the same time.

Lickitung's head rocked to one side violently before it's body followed the motion, smashing into the mud. I went along with it, twisting slightly in the air with my waist as I did. The ground approached, fast, and my hip and one shoulder bashed into the surface. My fall was much more energetic than I would have liked, the awkward side-impact jostling me and forcing the air out of my lungs. Mud splattered as I rolled partly over. My chest shook as I tried to suck back in a big enough breath.

The dropkick was more disrupting to the Pokemon than anything else. Just kicking it in the face in a normal fashion might have done more damage. Fennekin was no longer wrapped up in the tongue, however, which was the important thing.

Lickitung was clearly hurting but it still had fight remaining. Instead of standing up to both feet it just half crawled, half ran on all fours over to me. Puddles splashed and blunt claws shoved me over before I had even finished standing. The big-pink-whatever then throttled me, tall grass sticking up around us both.

I punched Lickitung in the face. The Pokemon was surprisingly tough and rubbery, my knuckles practically bouncing off in the process. It felt something like bone.

It was difficult for me to generate enough force while on my back. Worse still, there was suddenly a massively over-sized tongue blocking my vision. The gigantic, slimy muscle aggressively trailed up my body and across my face, slathering one of my eyes in mucus. My skin tingled from the contact and my left eye freaking /burned/. Worse of all was the smell. I hadn't been prepared for it.

Pokemon were wild beings and you expected them to have the odd scent, sure, but this was on a whole other level. The mucus covered tongue smelled something like diaper or fish that had been left out in the sun for far too long. It was almost deviously engineered to be as upsetting as possible- a fraction of the aroma almost smelling clean and fresh, only for you to let your guard down and breathe in the rest of it. I found myself gagging, my already abused stomach wrenching unpleasantly.

My body was in full fight or flight mode and I wasn't running without Fennekin. I had to act- do something, fight smarter, deter the Lickitung.

Each second felt considerably longer than it should have. My hands and feet nearly moved on their own.

I jammed my left forearm into Lickitung's neck and tried to push it away but this didn't do any good. Lickitung was dense and had the vastly superior position. I wasn't strong enough to buck it off, and even if I was, there was nothing I could do about the freakishly long tongue. The thing battered me and covered me in more foul ooze, wrapping over and around my shoulder, circling down my torso. It's tongue was considerable, the outside squishy flesh concealing rope-like muscle beneath. It was impossible to wrestle or avoid.

I sputtered as some of the mucus almost got in my mouth and nose. Plastic crinkled in my right hand.

Plastic?

Claws jabbed me in the side and my vision went fuzzy, but I forced myself to act. I mashed the plastic bag against the Pokemon's tongue, slathering the berries across it. The container had ripped in the fall and potentially-poisonous seeds squished and oozed through the tears.

Lickitung didn't seem too pleased with that. It's tongue reeled back in with almost explosive force, taking my hand and wrist along with it, knocking the bag free. The muscle actually pulled as it did, I realized, and suddenly this same hand of mine became wholly engulfed in the Pokemon's mouth.

Said Pokemon bit down, hard. This didn't exactly feel pleasant.

I howled and punched it in the eye, several times, putting my shoulder into each blow. This seemed to deter Lickitung sufficiently. It spat out my first hand and the bone-deep crunch of pain there mostly went away.

Rain hissed and fizzled. Deep, amber light the color of a camp-fire grew in intensity. For an instant I saw Fennekin wreathed in a cloud of flames. Her own charge was considerably faster than anything I could ever hope to approximate. She slammed into the Lickitung like a little burning missile and knocked it off me. Fennekin's fall was more graceful than mine, too. She stuck the landing and immediately followed up with another attack. Before Lickitung even stood up she nailed it in the back with an Ember, and then wound up for another. Twice, three times in rapid succession she blasted it with bolts, almost at point-blank range.

Lickitung struggled and started to pull itself up. Before it finished it went slack, dropping back into the mud, unmoving. It had finally had enough.

Fuck my wrist hurt. Fuck my stomach hurt. Fuck my eye hurt.

I sat on up, squinting that eye shut as hard as I possibly could. Several of my knuckles bled. I was fairly sure my wrist was bleeding where I'd been bit.

Fennekin growled, the sound deeper than usual, a steady snarl of noise. I took a deep breath and looked her over.

Despite the intensity of her last attacks Fennekin was moving stiffly. She stood on all fours slightly twisted at odd angle, like she was shielding one side of her body. All of fur that wasn't covered by the jacket was slathered in varying degrees of mud and mucus. It stuck up in random, filthy ruffles of hair. Her jacket had survived intact, and even maybe done some good, for that matter. Or maybe more than good. It was possible the Lickitung hadn't immediately swallowed Fennekin due to the plastic material. It had protected her a little from being completely covered by saliva, too.

"Fennekin, are you okay?" I asked.

She growled even more intensely, then moved over and pressed the side of her head into my leg. I scratched the top of it with muddy fingers.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Thanks for saving me back at the end there."

The growl shifted into a brief whine and Fennekin pressed her head harder against me.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked. My voice was windy.

"Fennekin~," she responded, before pawing at me. Her eyes looked very big and full of concern. "Fenne?~"

"I'll be fine."

I scratched her head more and then rolled down my right sleeves. Where the Lickitung had bit me there were several indents in my wrist, each left from a corresponding blunt tooth. The skin along the top and bottom was bruised and puckered, actually broken and bleeding in several places. Muddy, shitty berry remained squished all over that same hand.

My stomach twisted again in the painful, wringing motion. I clutched at it with my less filthy hand, then gave Fennekin a weak smile. "I'm glad you're okay. Let's get this sorted out."

I let out a miserable sound and forced myself off the ground. There was still a lot of adrenaline coursing through me, a lot of energy that wanted me to move, and I felt the need to run around wildly or beat on the Lickitung more.

As tempting as either of those were I instead walked over to my discarded backpack. I used some of my drinking water and a towel to clean my eye. Annoyance became near-hysteria when I realized that I couldn't even open it- it had swollen shut and gone numb, along with much of my face. My very next action was to thoroughly clean Fennekin with my canteen and wipe her off. Once she was clean I went back over to the Lickitung, cautiously made sure it was still out, and then dragged the fat, pink shit into a sitting position beneath the nearest tree.

There was a lot of mud between Fennekin and myself, but I was able to get her mostly wiped off. My pack hadn't ended up too much worse for wear, either, as it had fallen more into grass than mud or water. After judging Fennekin as okay I pulled the heavy thing back on and settled it over my shoulders.

"We're not going to reach Riverside," I said.

There was no way we'd we able to make it all the way there. We still had a week remaining to make the trip and my stomach was in a constant state of pain. For all I knew it would only get worse. Both Fennekin and I were pretty roughed up as well. Even if there was pushing through the stomach issues we could easily be attacked by more Pokemon, while in this battered state. It just wasn't going to happen. I was pretty close to calling the emergency trainer hotline. If Fennekin or I were in any worse of a state I would, pride be damned.

"Fenne?~"

"Both too beat up," I said. "We should accept this bad luck and not risk making it any worse."

My stomach twisted in an affirmation.

"Should be less than two hours to make it back. We'll get looked after and take it easy at the Pokemon center," I said, considering. "Free food and bunk. Riverside can wait another day."

"Fen-"

Fennekin stopped her chirp and turned to one side, a big ear cocking and twisting in response to something new. My heart beat painfully several times as I imagined more trouble. More Lickitung or Arceus knows what.

My worry turned out to be for nothing. Fennekin raised her nose to the air and sniffed heavily a few times before taking a few steps that way. It was back toward where the Lickitung had come from.

"What is it, Fennekin?" I asked.

"Fenne!~"

She took several more steps away before turning to look at me over her shoulder.

"Show me," I said.

Just like that Fennekin was off again. I wiped a little more poisonous muck onto the flank of my jacket and plodded after her.

She didn't lead me for very long. It wasn't even a minute before we stopped in another small clearing of grass, trees and thick vegetation to either side. I looked at Fennekin, saw where she was paying attention to, and turned my attention to that. It was a moment before I saw what she had found.

A brown, mushroom looking thing was buried in the mud. Except it wasn't a mushroom or seed but a Pokemon. The creature was sandy-colored and extremely orb shaped, little round protrusions or caps going along the circumference of its body. With how muddy it was it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize it was a Shroomish.

It had been beat on. The brow and one eye looked swollen, even as closed as they were, and the entire bottom half of the Pokemon was pressed into the ground. It was unconscious.

Fennekin quietly growled at it.

"Hey, no. Easy," I told her, before approaching a bit closer.

Fennekin did take it easy and stopped the growl. As I crouched above the mushroom Pokemon she pressed her good side into my leg.

Shroomish were one of the typical Grass-types of Hokubu. They were popular enough that I knew a fair bit about them. When threatened, the mushroom Pokemon could emit extremely poisonous spores from the top of its head. Everything added up- it likely had a tussle with the Lickitung I'd just encountered. It explained the sickness and aggressiveness of the Lickitung, the poor state of the Shroomish. It was extremely unlikely I would encounter two wild Pokemon of extremely difference species in close proximity, both with battle damage besides, unless it was related.

"Must have been the Lickitung, huh?"

Fennekin let out a short chirp.

"Poor thing."

There was no way to know what had happened but I could guess. There was almost- correction, no- scenario in which a wild Pokemon would full on attack a much bigger, stronger one. Sure, some Pokemon could be downright vicious when protecting their young, but none of that was applicable here. Shroomish was practically a baby and had no young to look after. Why it wasn't in a cluster or group I had no idea, either.

I unscrewed my water canteen and slowly poured the rest of it over the Shroomish, paying special attention to its eyes. The mud was still wet there and the clumpiest of it came off. After the last few drops fell I instead reached over, into the nearest puddle, and began scooping some of that over the Pokemon instead. The cold water wasn't particularly enjoyable on my cuts and torn knuckles but I could deal. Cold fingers didn't amount to much with all the other scrapes and injuries.

The pedals along Shroomish's body flapped very slightly and the Pokemon stirred. I pulled back and held my hands a little in front of me, open palms out.

It opened one eye and regarded me.

"Hey," I said, softly. "I won't hurt you. Lickitung?"

The Shroomish watched me for several seconds. It then made a soft sound and closed its eye, apparently unconscious again. I felt for the little critter. It didn't seem to be in a state to warn off others or forage. It needed medical attention, even more Fennekin or me.

"Let's get back to Newtok," I told Fennekin.

"Fen."

I shucked my pack off, settling the broad weight over both my knees. A little bit of rummaging revealed the last, larger towel I'd been saving for myself. I pulled this free, then awkwardly juggled all the stuff, closing and returning my backpack to its normal place. Still shielding all of us with the umbrella, I wrapped the towel around Shroomish. It's face was left free so ideally it wouldn't panic and think it was getting eaten or something. Hopefully that would be warm and dry enough.

The Shroomish felt considerably lighter than my Pokemon, even wrapped up as it was. As I settled the mushroom Pokemon into my arm Fennekin tilted her head and made a questioning noise.

"We're not keeping it... maybe," I said. "We'll worry about that later. Let's get back."

  
Walking back through the thick, greenery of Hokubu wasn't that great with all the injuries and my stomach trying to kill me. While the pain didn't get worse it did simmer away to the same exact degree. Numerous times I almost tripped over exposed roots or caught the ground with the front of my boots. It was possible I wasn't one hundred percent perceptive. I also had to stop walking occasionally to try and put my stomach out of mind and regather strength. After these short pauses, standing out in a clearing or my forehead against a tree, Fennekin would start chirping and beckoning me to keep moving. It was hard to tell her off, and I'd find myself continuing to trudge along with her encouragement.

Shroomish stirred once or twice as well, but it was always very subdued and brief, the Pokemon going right back to sleep after. It was possible I'd completely missed this occurring more than once. A small voice in the back of my head reminded me that I was carrying around a highly toxic Pokemon, with a spore-laced cap on the top of its head, and that I was risking getting even more poisoned. This was mostly ignorable, however, with the state of the thing. I knew it was a Grass-type, like I'd been looking for, but I was likewise too out of it to really consider all the implications or decide what to do after.

  
***

  
Twilight came and dense vegetation blocked out the last, weak rays of light, casting long shadows over us. It came as a massive relief when the trees opened up and less natural lights appeared in the distance. It had been something of an ordeal, but we'd made it back to Newtok.

As Fennekin and I entered the Pokemon center the same nurse from before looked up and smiled, looked away, then did a double take. The two of us and Shroomish might have slightly been a scene, because her Chansey energetically hustled over to us with a plastic tray. I looked it for a moment before remembering what it was for. After the momentary confusion I tenderly set Shroomish down on it, towel and all. I put our umbrella away and scooped up Fennekin.

The nurse had been dealing with another trainer already, a young-teen male in well-to-do looking clothes, but she gave him an apologetic frown. "Sorry, one moment please."

I approached the front, fox in the crook of my arm, and braced myself with my other hand against the counter.

The nurse gave her Chansey a nod, and it was away through the double doors without another word. She then looked us up and down. "What in the world happened to you two?" she asked.

"I ate some choke or poison berries. Or something. This is pretty bad."

"Fennekin!~"

The nurse pointedly looked at my swollen, numb eye and torn knuckles, and then Fennekin. "And after that...?"

"After that we were attacked by an aggressive Lickitung," I said. "It might have also been poisoned and seemed stressed, maybe. I don't know."

"How close to town was this?" she asked, a concerned tone to her voice.

"Two hours walk, maybe. It was a ways away."

The Pokemon nurse let out a sigh of relief, and I just barely held back from reminding her that I needed drugs or a stomach pump. "Good," she responded. Come with me- we'll get you some medicine for those berries, and look after your Fennekin... again."

True to her word, the blue-haired nurse with no name took us through the double doors, deeper into the Pokemon center wings. After we were assigned a seat in the hallway. I hardly had time to baffle at being in the back-area in the Pokemon center before a new nurse appeared. This woman led us to a little treatment room, and there I was given some medicine for the berries, a topical for the red rash that had spread over all my licked skin, and my scrapes and cuts were cleaned out. Fennekin was likewise given some Pokemon heals and a topical solution. For legal reasons the Pokemon Nurse had to take a very thorough account of what had happened and I answered to the best of my ability.

"Final verdict, doc- am I going to live?" I asked, finally.

Nurse Elsie had worn a perpetually unamused expression the entire time treating us. She responded to this most recent jest looking at me down her nose, made all the more impressive by the fact she was most of a foot shorter. "If you keep fist-fighting wild Pokemon I doubt it," she said. "Muscles don't do much for poison, either, by the way. We're more than happy to treat you and your Pokemon, but you have to at least put in an effort to stay in one piece."

"Next time something tries to eat Fennekin I'll ask very nicely for it to stop."

Fennekin let out a short, brief growl.

"Right, I'm sorry," Elsie said, adjusting her glasses by the bridge. "That must have been rough. For both of you."

"Yes. I /do/ get where you're coming from, though, mam," I replied. I'd had to look after little, hyperactive things with no self-preservation in the past. "'Prevention is the best medicine', right?"

"Ideally."

I nodded my head. "How is Shroomish doing?"

"Come have a look," she said, turning and motioning for me to follow.

My stomach was still hurting but it had gone from a sharp jabbing sensation to a general sore ache and hungry throb. Just having the edge off was amazing. We still needed to shower off all the mud, and I had a lot of things to clean, but I was feeling much more whole already.

I crouched down and beckoned Fennekin over. She accepted my hold and climbed up into my arms, but was otherwise pretty quiet and still. I wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or her being sullen but that could be found out, after. For the time being we followed after Nurse Elsie.

The back corridors of the Pokemon center were clean and immaculate like the rest of the facility. Despite this there was a conspicuous lack of charm. The hallways were smaller and more cramped, a sterile mono-white color. More utilitarian. It reminded me too much of hospitals. I'd spent a lot of time in them already.

"This is our intensive care unit," the nurse said. "This Pokemon Center isn't as lavish as some others so we have a reduced ICU capacity. Fortunately it's just Shroomish and one other at the moment."

The two of us stopped in front of a large, glass window. On the other side was a room much like the one we'd just come from. It sported a lot of the same medical stuff- movable bed with rails, heart rate machine, table of tools, disposables. A sphygmomanometer and stethoscope hung up on the wall, among other long-corded tools. Shroomish, now clean of any mud and debris, slept in the center of the bed propped up on a cushion. It didn't look nearly as battered as it had before.

"Better," I said.

"Yes. She was in pretty rough shape when you first arrived. There shouldn't be any lasting damage, but Shroomish will be staying the night so we can monitor her vitals and ensure everything goes smoothly."

I watched the little mushroom-thing sleep away. How much of the night had it- she- been aware of? Would I be catching the Pokemon or releasing her back in the forest somewhere? There was a lot of good reasons to add her to the team, naturally, but ultimately I wanted that to be up to the Pokemon.

Elsie pulled me from my thoughts. "Despite chewing through our consumables for mostly preventable reasons I'm glad you found that Shroomish. She was likely beat on even after being knocked out. Under normal circumstances wild Pokemon don't recover from that."

I sighed. "No, I guess they wouldn't. Fennekin's the one to thank, here, though. She found the Shroomish. Good job by the way," I said, gently rocking my arms left and right. "You wily fox, you."

Fennekin huffed.

Although... right. The nurse had said something about consumables. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

The nurse turned and looked at me. "What?"

"For those consumables?"

She looked at me like I was speaking another language, mouth open. Seconds passed before she responded. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's all paid for by the Pokemon Institute."

"Really? I thought that was for general treatment and not stuff like this."

"Yes, really," Elsie said. "Instead you're going to have a permanent mark on your trainer card to show that you had a bad run-in with a wild Pokemon. If you accrue too many in a period of time there will be consequences."

"Oh?"

"Contacting your parents, for one example."

Hearing that was a kick in the guts. The thought of my mom stressing out about my own health and condition upset me- she didn't need something like that, not with her health issues. She'd also had to all but kick me out of the house to get me to go on the journey. Her potentially calling me home was frightening, but why I couldn't quite say why. The journey so far hadn't been that spectacular. If I were sent home, I'd be back where I felt most comfortable. That would be good, wouldn't it?

"I'd like to avoid that, if possible, mam," I said. Fennekin and I had more to do first.

The grumpy-pants nurse gave me an incredulous look. My Pokemon just seemed... unhappy.

There wasn't anything more to go over. I didn't want to stand around too much longer, at Elsie's inconvenience, so I expressed my want to return to the public area. Without any further talk she took me back to the front lobby and I was free to do as I pleased.

The very first thing I pleased was hitting up the bathroom. There I proceeded to crap out my guts for like twenty minutes, to Fennekin's concern. Adjacent to the toilets were the showers, shaped about what one might expect- several stall-like shower-heads dangling and separated by short dividing walls. It was pretty much exactly gym showers from my school but with a higher budget. Fennekin and I were the only ones there, at this late hour, and I was a little too beat up and rashy to flash any females. We showered and cleaned, I re-bandaged, and then I finally cleaned off all the muddy gear. I wasn't able to completely get the Lickitung stench off everything, but several rounds of soap took the edge off. We even managed to sneak in a light meal just before the curfew hit the sleeping areas. Not a minute after we'd entered the bunk area some metal slats closed over the hallway entrance and blocked it off.

I was feeling pretty sore for fairly obvious reasons. From past experience I knew it would be worse in the morning.

Very tenderly I settled into one of the bunks farthest away from any doors. There were already some trainers snoozing or passed out, male and female alike, so I was careful to not make too much noise as I got comfortable. I'd already stripped out of everything and changed into a light, thin pair of pajama pants. I'd put away Fennekin's jacket as well, the thing wrapped over my backpack.

She seemed content with the arrangement, pattering around the bed, prodding at it looking for the most comfortable spot possible. The fox ended up curling into a ball against my hip.

I didn't have time to brood over the setback, hurt, or have a quiet chat with Fennekin. Almost as soon as I got comfy I was out.


	5. Chapter Five

I woke to Fennekin gently growling and a girl's voice. Half my body ached.

"Hey- easy there!" this girl said. "I'm just checking if your trainer's-"

My Pokemon's growling became more intense and I felt hot air on my skin. Mornings were never dull anymore, it seemed.

"Fennekin, easy," I said, sitting up, barely awake. I squinted at what was going on.

A female trainer stood a few steps away from where we'd been sleeping. She was cute but slightly on the young side, her brown hair done up in a neat ponytail. I actually recognized her, to my surprise- she'd been the one I'd encountered very briefly in the hallway yesterday. She wore the same denim jacket as before, unzipped and showing off a white-collared shirt. Unlike last time she wore thick leggings and a marginally longer skirt. It still looked woefully inadequate for the region.

"...yes?" I finally asked her.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright," the trainer said. Her voice had the barest hint of an accent but I couldn't say from where.

"We look that rough, huh?"

"No. I mean, it's almost noon," she explained, quickly. "I thought I heard your alarm earlier but then you didn't get up."

A quick check revealed my phone was no longer under the blanket at my side, instead shuffled around from that spot. I turned to Fennekin and found her staring at an imaginary spot on the wall.

Figured. While I was at it I confirmed that there was in fact a blanket and pajama bottoms over my lower regions. It was that time of day, in a manner of speaking.

"Might have been for the better," I admitted. Fennekin and I had definitely needed the rest. "But thanks for the concern. You are...?"

"Holly."

"I'm Will. Nice to meet you. Still groggy and waking up," I admitted, before shucking the blanket off and swinging my legs out. "We had a long night."

It was a little unusual to be chatting with a near-stranger while in bed, to put it very mildly. Morning Sudowoodo or not I had things to do.

"I believe it," Holly said. "What happened, if that's not prying?"

"This adorable fox, and I, were attacked by a wild Pokemon," I said, scratching Fennekin's head for extra emphasis. It got a questioning huff out of her.

"What, attacked-attacked?"

"Yes," I affirmed. "Attacked-attacked."

I stood up and stretched a little. My body was definitely feeling beat up, the various injuries and scrapes all but screaming their presence. There were plenty of them, too. Where I was bit by the stupid Lickitung stung especially. The topical had done its job, at least. My face didn't feel paralyzed any more and the rashes had seemingly gone away.

"I'm glad your Fennekin's alright."

"Thanks, I am too," I said, before crouching and reaching over to my backpack. My legs were unharmed so that motion didn't hurt, at least.

I pulled out a pair of long johns and then paused to give the trainer a cross look. There wasn't much privacy for changing. "Do you mind?"

"No," Holly replied, smirking. She didn't move an inch. "Go ahead."

I rolled my eyes and lazily looked her up and down. Holly was more on the cute side than pretty, young and clean. The girl's limbs were straight and narrow, what might have been a hint of a slender waist concealed beneath her shirt and jacket. The swell beneath said garments, at her chest, was no doubt largely from bra. Most noteworthy was the look in Holly's eyes. It was hard to pinpoint exactly how but she seemed particularly amused. A wolfish glint to those eyes, maybe.

Fennekin bit me.

"Ow!"

I jerked away from the bed and leaned away from my Pokemon. Where she'd chomped down it smarted pretty harshly. Four little, red divots remained in my shoulder, each beaded with a tiny drop of blood.

"Really, Fennekin?!" I said. "Don't do that. Don't bite me."

My fox had stood on the corner of the bed to reach me, but now she backed up marginally. Her big ears drooped and fell. Off, to the other side, Holly let out a short laugh.

I pointed at Fennekin threateningly, the motion causing pain to flair up in my wrist. "Do that again and I'm holding you down and blowing air up your nose."

Fennekin showed me her little fangs in response, ears still drooping.

"That is hilarious," Holly said. "You must be new to this."

"I've been getting that a lot. Yeah. What about you- you live around here?"

A quiet, small rumble continued emanating from my Pokemon.

"Yes. My family moved to Newtok a few years ago, but we're from Galar. It's not too huge of an adjustment," Holly explained.

"Oh, neat," I said, one of my hands at my pajama's waistband. "Why move so far away?"

"It was getting a little cramped. We needed more space," she said.

I blinked at Holly, then turned slightly to verify Fennekin wasn't going in for another bite before looking back.

Holly saw my confused expression and explained. "Do you have any idea how expensive houses are back home? Three hundred thousand gets you, like, a shed and a little patch of grass with covenant restrictions."

"I wouldn't know. You don't seem too crazy, though, which is saying something," I observed. "The rain hasn't gotten to you yet?"

"Our country is pretty up there in yearly shower days. We were sort-of kind-of used to it already."

I held up a fist near my chest. "Respect."

Holly was the one to roll her eyes, this time. Fennekin made an unhappy sound.

After turning to check on Fennekin, and finding her mostly fine, I pulled my pajama bottoms off. I typically wore the long johns /over/ boxers, so I wasn't giving the girl too much of a show in the process. Holly still ogled me as I wriggled into them.

Something about her gave me a sneaking suspicion. I shot the Pokemon trainer another sidelong look. "You're not going to challenge me to a battle, are you?"

"I thought I'd let you get dressed first."

"Considerate of you," I said, digging through my backpack more.

"Sadly, it might not be that much of a battle, from what I've seen," she observed.

"We could surprise you. Fennekin and I /were/ on our way to Riverside before, well, this."

"West Riverside Gym?"

"You know it," I said.

Before the trainer could respond Fennekin begin to growl, again, followed by a harsh stream of words. "Fen! Fenne-fenne fen! FENNEKIN~!"

My fox getting angry might have been slightly off-putting. Holly raised an eyebrow at the display, before flashing a look out at the hallway. "I should probably get around to doing the same, one of these days. Good luck with that."

"Yeah," I said. "I /do/ sort of need to get dressed and eat. Maybe I'll bump into you later."

"That could be fun. I'll see you around, Will," she said.

"Later."

I waved goodbye and Holly took off.

Once she was gone Fennekin let out a big, long sigh. I fixed my gaze on her and she looked back up at me.

Several long seconds passed before Fennekin tilted her head. "Fen~?"

"What was that, there?" I asked. "Were you getting defensive or jealous or something? Protective?"

My Pokemon displayed her fangs for what might have been the fourth time this morning. She then delicately turned completely away from me and sat back down. Her tail dangled off the edge of the bed, occasionally flicking around in a little discordant motion.

"Just because I, uh, chat with other trainers doesn't mean I'm ignoring or neglecting you," I said. "You are always my number one priority."

Fennekin made a sound that wasn't quite a growl. Whatever it was, it sounded skeptical.

I reached out to Fennekin and rest a hand on top of her head. She was most certainly in a mood, so I didn't play with her ears and settled for the simple contact.

She didn't spin around to bite me, or anything like that, instead settling for a grumble.

"You being so grumpy is odd. Is this about the Shroomish, maybe?"

"...Fen."

I let go of Fennekin's head, then wrapped both my hands around her midsection and lifted her up. Before she could really start protesting I straightened both my arms, turned, and let my back fall onto the bed. The things were only passably comfortable, and rather than some obnoxious 'pomf' sound it merely rattled my torso. My injuries made their presence known, again. Stupid Lickitung.

Fennekin squirmed around in my hands a few feet above my chest. She made an unhappy mewl.

"I know you don't like the idea of me having more Pokemon," I said, unlocking my elbows and setting the fox down on me. "But there's good reason for it, Fennekin. What are we going to do if we run into a strong water Pokemon? A strong rock type?"

Fennekin let out a halfhearted whine and gently bit down on the meat of my thumb. It was less painful than it could have been.

"We can't go all the way on our own," I said, ignoring her fangs on me. "That's not realistic. We need all the help we can get."

Her teeth chomped down slightly harder. I knew she wouldn't, but the threat of her fangs entering my thumb was hard to ignore and set aside. It was a surprisingly good negotiating tactic holding the thing hostage.

"Let's at least meet and talk with Shroomish, okay? If Shroomish is willing it could be a huge help. It'd be nice if you had a friend you could actually talk with, too."

Fennekin didn't respond but she did match my gaze. Her eyes were very big and amber colored.

"Shroomish might not want to go with us," I continued. "If that's the case, I'll take her back to that same area, okay? Nothing is set in stone."

Fennekin released my thumb but didn't look very happy. My fox's ears drooped slightly more.

I pulled her tighter against me with my left arm and scratched the top of her head. "Thank you. You're a good Pokemon, Fennekin."

Her ears drooped again, though it wasn't from irritation this time. The fox went slack and half-melted against my chest.

We stayed like that for a few moments, but I did need to get ready. After Fennekin seemed okay I gently set her aside and continued getting dressed. Another shower would have been nice but it wasn't necessary. Instead I took the time to eat some Pokemon center food, for nourishment, along with a protein bar, for flavor. The meals at Pokemon centers were almost always free, but presumably made as bland-tasting as humanly possible to discourage consuming it on a regular basis. It was calories, at least. As for Fennekin, she had more healthy Pokemon kibble.

  
After the quick meal we returned to the main lobby. It was semi-busy on account of being lunch time, several trainers and adults filling out the interior. One or two brave souls were departing from the cafeteria. Other trainers seemed to be waiting for their Pokemon to be treated, reading magazines or chatting among themselves. The same blue-haired nurse from before stood at the front counter with what had to be the same Chansey.

Almost as soon as I entered the room Chansey darted around the counter. She advanced upon us with surprising speed and intent. I almost had flashbacks to Lickitung trying to throttle me, but there was a very different vibe here. Chansey was doting and kind, caring, and I felt at ease just being around her. She was cute.

The Pokemon pulled to a stop in front of me. I found myself smiling, lightly, down at her. "Can I help you, Chansey?"

"Chansey!~"

She reached down to her pouch and pulled her egg free. It was large, like a Dodrio egg, and the little pink pouch at the Pokemon's midsection looked particularly odd empty. She held this egg up toward us with both hands.

"Really?" I said. "Is that for us?"

"Chan~."

I knelt and set my fox down before gingerly accepting the thing. It felt solid and not particularly fragile, almost like a big, hard-boiled egg. "You're an angel. Thank you, so much."

The egg-Pokemon smiled adorably, her eyes closing in the process. "Chansey!~"

My own smile grew larger as the Pokemon skipped back over to the counter.

Fennekin let out a little sigh and ambled after me. Together we approached the front. There wasn't a line so we went right up to the counter.

"Welcome back," the blue-haired nurse said. Off, behind her, the Chansey went through the double doors. "That was nice of Chansey."

"Yes, mam," I agreed. "They do return after a few days, right? So it won't be any trouble?"

"Nope! They form several times a day. It won't hinder her at all giving you one."

"That's great," I said.

"How are you and Fennekin feeling?"

I gave a quick synopsis on the topical doing its job and Fennekin being a little ornery.

We didn't have to wait long before the double doors behind the nurse swung back open, the opposite way this time. Chansey reappeared, holding my towel, with the Shroomish walking beside her. The mushroom Pokemon seemed to be in good condition, little orb-like feet and legs beneath her caps moving with no stiffness. The mushroom Pokemon slowed down slightly as she entered the main hall. Cautiously, it scanned over all the people and Pokemon. Eventually this gaze rested on me.

It took a little bit of encouraging but Chansey led the Pokemon around the counter and over to us. She passed me back my towel and Shroomish stopped several paces away. Its gaze remained fixed on Fennekin and I. The little, beady black eyes felt surprisingly analytical, as uncertain as the Pokemon might have seemed. I had to keep reminding myself the Pokemon was /female/ rather than a non-gendered seed.

"I'm happy to say that Shroomish has made a total recovery," the nurse said. "I hope everything works out well between you. Please come again if you ever need anything! Ideally not too soon, again!"

"Definitely. Thank you, mam." I said, before kneeling and facing Shroomish. "Hey, Shroomish. I'm Will. This is Fennekin. We found you out in the forest, yesterday, pretty hurt. Do you want to go outside with us?"

The mushroom Pokemon's caps fluttered up and down slightly. It looked between Fennekin and I, several times, the little gears in her head turning. After several long seconds, and another quick glance around the room, she took a few steps toward the front door.

"Excellent." I folded the towel, slung it over my shoulder, and started walking in the same direction.

Fennekin pattered after me, her snout raised dismissively up into the air. The mushroom Pokemon went with us.

  
There was a dull roar of noise outside from all the rain. It pounded away at ceilings, spewed out of gutters, splatted as it overflowed barrels and plastic drums to fall to the muddy ground below. The Pokemon center's roof was harshly angled and sported gutters to direct the water, but still some found alternate paths. Rain dribbled along every edge of the ceiling, even in front of the doors where we exited. Not a pace away from the building it was a proverbial shower.

I stowed the towel away and unfolded our umbrella, testing it against the rain and wind. Water harshly drummed against the top of it.

"I'm glad your okay, now, Shroomish," I said. "I don't know what happened between you, and that Lickitung, but it's impressive you tried to fight."

I stepped out into the rain and further adjusted the angle of the umbrella. The transition from indoors to outdoors couldn't be any more drastic. For maybe two or three feet outside the Pokemon center the ground was dry, or at least reasonably dry. Past that rain hammered at concrete, splattered up from the ground, and fell from holes in gutters in long, curving streams. It wasn't the worst I'd seen, but it was definitely the sort of rain you didn't want to spend more time in than you had to.

Fennekin and I advanced a few paces out into this rain, out into the cold. Shroomish balked and remained close to the wall of the Pokemon center.

I turned back around and crouched. Chansey's egg remained cradled in my right arm, the umbrella held in my left.

"I mean, assuming you did tussle with it. You fought that Lickitung, right?"

Shroomish nodded her body very slightly, once.

"It's not impressive to fight someone weaker or smaller or younger. Period. You don't need guts for that- you just need to be a shithead," I explained, thinking out loud. "Someone bigger and stronger, though? That's really saying something. Even if it's for a dumb reason."

I could still picture with perfect clarity the look of uncertainty and fear on Stella's face. She had apparently turned down a Pokeball, and another Pokemon item, but the teenager hadn't let her leave the alleyway. The asshole had been my height, and stout, and I'd been lankier at the time. After seeing my cousin's face I barely hesitated. In the end I gave slightly better than I took. Arguably. Naturally I'd ended up getting punished, severely, and ended up in the worst trouble of my life. I was also very slightly physically unwell after the fact. It had absolutely been worth it.

The other few times, when I was even younger? Not so much. I'd gotten my ass kicked for provably stupid reasons.

"I respect that," I said. "But we're not all about battling and fighting. What I want is to get /stronger/- bigger, more athletic. In better shape. See some of the world with my Fennekin. Help her get stronger, too."

The mushroom Pokemon watched me.

"Maybe that's something you'd be interested in. We could help each other."

"Fenne~."

Shroomish and I turned to look at Fennekin.

The fox flashed a toothy grin and closed her eyes. "Fenne Fennekin fen~. Fenne fenne. Fennekin. Fen~..."

Her grin grew more and more fangy and malicious as she continued. After a few more words Shroomish leaned away and inched slightly closer to the wall of the Pokemon center.

Fennekin finished off whatever she was saying with a brief growl. It was probably safe to assume it wasn't as encouraging as what I'd said.

"Hey," I said. "Be nice to Shroomish. She could help you, a lot. She'd be a great friend for you to have."

Shroomish stopped shirking away and looked back at me. As ever, she watched me.

"If you want, I'll help you get back to the forest where we found you," I said. "Alternatively you could come with me and Fennekin- see the world, battle, grow stronger with us. It's up to you."

The little orb turned back to Fennekin and opened her mouth. "Shroomish?"

Shroomish's voice was just as high pitched as Fennekin's but more shrill and harsh. If it wasn't due to her species it might have been from lack of use.

"Fen," Fennekin said, nonplussed.

"Shroom. Shroomish shroom?"

"Fen."

"Shroomish?"

Fennekin harrumphed, let out a brief growl, and then pressed her body against my leg. I gave her a not-amused look.

"It's okay either way, Shroomish. I don't mind."

To accent my statement I slowly pulled one of two spare Pokeballs out of my jacket's pocket. I set this on the ground in front of me.

"What do /you/ want?" I asked.

The mushroom Pokemon gazed at me for several long seconds, deliberating. She turned her body off, behind me, looking to the trees in the distance, then back to me. She looked at and studied Fennekin for an equally long period of time.

Last, the Pokemon lowered slightly. She looked at herself, down at her fluttery caps, down at her little orb-like feet. More seconds passed.

Shroomish gazed at me one more time. She then took several little steps through the downpour and into the cover provided by our umbrella.

She stopped and stood at the Pokeball.

  
***

  
Paved road transitioned to dirt walkways, which was then consumed by long grass. The meadows surrounding Newtok were roomy and gentle. It all smelled strongly of dew, courtesy of the near-constant rain. As we continued out of the town the trees began to grow slowly yet steadily more dense. I was looking forward to spending time with my Pokemon. Both of them.

I felt an odd mix of emotions about the Shroomish thing. Sure, I'd set out in the forest with the goal of finding a Grass Pokemon, but it was another thing altogether to have reality unfold so nicely. I hadn't expected it to happen so soon. I was feeling something like three fourths delight and one fourth anxiety. The anxiety wasn't from Shroomish being inadequate- she really did seem like a good Pokemon. She was quiet, and careful, so it could make for a nice dynamic with Fennekin. I could imagine my fox encountering a big red button and smashing it with a fangy grin. Maybe, with Shroomish, the imaginary button wouldn't be pressed. The little bit of anxiety I felt was from more responsibility, most likely. More things that could go wrong. Another soul to look after and cultivate.

Hopefully nothing would go wrong. Shroomish was in fact a Grass type. Having a counter to Water and Rock Pokemon at my disposal was a big relief. It would take some time before Shroomish could reliably battle, and pick up stronger moves to deal with them, but it was a start. Most important of all, they could become friends, Fennekin and Shroomish. That was my biggest hope. My fox had left a lot of friends behind. It only seemed right that Fennekin should make a new one. In an odd way having Shroomish felt like all the little pieces of a puzzle coming together. It was another start, and what felt like a good one.

My thinking was interrupted. Something off a ways caught my attention- what looked like a person. I squinted as we got nearer and then frowned.

It wasn't only a face but a familiar one as well. Holly leaned with her back against a tree, arms crossed, partly shaded from the rain by its canopy. She looked completely at ease, almost casual in how she claimed the tree and surrounding area as her own. Any trainer within a huge radius could spot her, in these meadows, but the girl didn't seem to care.

I adjusted my direction slightly and ambled that way. I needed my spare hand for the egg so Fennekin had been pattering alongside me. Shroomish had turned down a ride, earlier, and instead rested in her Pokeball.

Holly heard us and looked over as we got close, pushing herself off the tree with her back. "Took you long enough," she called over. "I challenge you to a battle."

"...really?" I asked, nonplussed. There was definitely other ways I'd rather be spending my time.

Holly laughed, and it was surprisingly wicked sounding. "You're going to Riverside's gym. I want to see if you're up to stuff."

"Whatever. Fine," I said.

"Three on three?"

"Two on two."

It was an odd change of pace having two Pokemon to battle with.

"Works for me," Holly said, reaching to her sash. She pulled a Pokeball free.

I looked on down toward Fennekin. She was my strongest Pokemon, although the current rain was fairly heavy. I didn't want to have to rely on her from the start of the fight. Besides, it was Shroomish' time to show what she was capable of. I helped the fox wriggle out of her rain jacket. That done, I pulled out Shroomish' Pokeball. I had a vague idea of what moves Shroomish knew already.

Holly had already chosen her own Pokemon and held its Pokeball in her hand.

"You're up, after, Fennekin," I said. "Let's try a battle, Shroomish!"

"Come on out, Eevee!"

I hit the button on the Pokeball and flung it vaguelly up and outward. After the bright flash of light my little mushroom thing materialized, followed immediately by Holly's Eevee. I caught my Pokeball on the bounce back.

They were pretty cool Pokemon, Eevee. Fairly popular among most regions, for obvious reasons, they had an insane amount of adaptability on top of being cute. They were occasionally used symbolically as a result, as a sign of overcoming harsh conditions. Supposedly a space agency had included one on a rocket's emblem in the past.

Shroomish didn't do much, quietly watching the opposing Pokemon across the length of grass. The little pedals along her body fluttered up and down. This would be her first official battle. I could only hope it wouldn't go too poorly for her.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Holly called over.

"Stun Spore!"

Eevee was fast. Before I had taken in my next breath the little fox Pokemon was shooting along the grass, full speed, winding left and right slightly as it did. It struck Shroomish in an extremely dynamic tackle, mostly using its small chest and a shoulder in the process. Shroomish was knocked down into the grass but not out entirely.

My own Pokemon's attack didn't go quite right. Instead of one large puff of orange cloud there were several small ones, no energy behind any. The little bits of spore went in various directions and faded away without accomplishing anything.

"Good, try again!" I said. My voice wasn't as encouraging as I would have liked.

"Another Quick Attack, Eevee."

My Pokemon was struck, again, but this time things went better for us. As Eevee blew Shroomish over for the second time there was a puff of purple haze, followed quickly by a considerably larger blast of orange spores. This orange burst obscured both of them entirely. A beat later Eevee passed out of the cloud, grinding to a halt a few paces away. It fell over in the process, hardly moving. It had been both paralyzed and poisoned. Brutal.

Shroomish struggled to pull herself up, failing once in the process. She eventually managed, although she did look pretty rough. Holly saw as much.

"You calling it here?!" she asked. "Eevee's still got a lot in him."

That was certainly one way of looking at it. The fox really wasn't in good condition but I also didn't want to push Shroomish too hard right away.

Shroomish squared off, settling her weight on the two little feet. She wasn't hesitating or balking. She seemed up for a little bit more. Tough little thing.

"Not yet. Leech Seed!"

"Tackle, Eevee! Go easy!"

Eevee stirred but didn't move, his face flushed with a purple hue.

My own Pokemon flapped her caps aggressively and then bowed. Several small seeds shot from the indent on the crown of her head. The little things blasted free with surprising force, each striking Eevee. Where they hit home the small seeds began to sprout, hair-thin vines spreading out and growing through the fox's fur. In the space of a few seconds they covered much of Eevee's body.

That was all I wanted. Another swing at the Eevee so Shroomish could get the feel for it.

"There. Good job, Shroomish. You did really well," I said.

Shroomish turned to look back at me. I gave the Pokemon a small smile, aiming the Pokeball in my hand and hitting the button. With a light pop a blue beam of energy surged free, connecting to Shroomish, jittering every which way. Within seconds she was gone. With her absence the vines lost their luster and stopped spreading.

"Good," Holly said. "I don't like knocking Pokemon out."

"Appreciated. Fennekin, you're up! Let's kick some ass!"

My fox let out a growl and darted forward several paces from where she'd been sitting. She staggered her paws, half of them more forward, ready to advance.

"Hang in there, Eevee! Sand Attack!"

"Howl!"

Fennekin reared up and her growl transitioned into a lively howl. I could feel as my Pokemon's spirit raised, amping herself up for the combat. It was anyone's guess whether that was the special nature of a Pokemon move, or just roaring at the top of one's lungs in preparation of a fight. At any rate, Fennekin would be hitting a little harder. With the rain she could use every advantage she could get.

Eevee shifted around fractionally in the grass, still paralyzed, poisoned, and covered in vines. I felt my hope rise. A few more howls and Fennekin would be hitting like a bus. A little, fuzzy bus.

"Smart, but I'm not letting you set up. Evee is out," Holly said. She hit the button on her own Pokeball, returning the Pokemon. "Good work, Eevee."

I grunted in response. Now that she'd recalled her Pokemon battle formalities required me to wait for the next one. Calling out move after move with no reply was the sort of thing that only happened in wild or lawless battles. For good reason.

Holly pulled out her second Pokeball and flung it upward. "Let's do this, Sobble!"

Her next Pokemon materialized and I felt my briefly lived hope die. The new comer was small, and bipedal, but that wasn't what bothered me. I didn't recognize the species, but I could see as clearly as anyone the coloration. Holly's little lizard, or amphibian, sported the all-too-common Water colors. Light blue and teal. A large, aquatic-looking fin stuck off the top of its head.

Rain fell heavily around us. Holly's Pokemon would have both a type and weather advantage. Realistically, there wasn't any way of us winning outside of stupid amounts of luck.

Fennekin looked back at me and then at the Sobble. Her body lowered fractionally in preparation and her claws dug into the grass. She was no doubt also aware of this but wanted to fight regardless.

"We win," Holly said, matter-of-factly. "But let's keep this interesting. Sobble, Bind!"

"Scratch!" I called out.

I wasn't prepared for how fast her lizard was. It sprung forward on two feet, practically leaping across the ground with each step. Fennekin had been the fastest Pokemon I'd encountered, until now, so I was a little taken aback.

Both Pokemon met between us. Rather than standing at arms reach and clobbering each other they bodily slammed together, both taking a spill in the process. Before Fennekin could swipe at the lizard it reached on down, quickly, twisting as it did. It fell onto its side, but it wrapped both arms around Fennekin as it went, turning over with her. The two ended up down in the grass with Fennekin on her back on top. Two arms reached tightly around her mid section, holding her in a clinch against the other Pokemon's chest. Sobble's skin rippled and shifted hue under the rain.

Fennekin let out a small sound of pain as the lizard tightened, squeezing her from behind. It almost made me think of a bear-hug or that the lizard was part Fighting type. With the position they were in Fennekin couldn't swipe or bite at it.

Still, Holly apparently wasn't using water-type moves. She was underestimating us. Hopefully.

"Fennekin, get free and Scratch!" I shouted.

"Keep it up, Sobble!"

As the air was squeezed out of her Fennekin made an unhappy sound and bared her fangs. She swung all four legs every which way, seeking purchase on Sobble or the ground, but she didn't find any. The two of them thrashed around and moved slightly in the grass. Once, twice more the two rolled a little ways. After a bit more movement Fennekin managed to snag one paw in the tall weeds and twist. She didn't break free, but she ended up on one side. With the new position she was able to kick around to move more energetically.

Fennekin was in a pinch, but she wasn't going to go down from something so simple as this. I saw as her eyes narrowed and she switched tactics.

Instead of thrashing around wildly she began to rock left, then right, building up momentum. Not only was she slightly bigger than the lizard but she weighed a considerate amount more, from what I could tell. After a short bit of rocking she managed to flip them both over entirely, her four paws landing on the ground. Nimbly Fennekin planted both of her paws under her, bearing the whole weight of the lizard on her, and then jumped backward. She roared as she went back over.

Sobble disengaged but not fast enough. Fennekin slammed the lizard into the ground with the whole weight of her body. It couldn't have felt very good.

Despite the big impact the lizard remained just as nimble. It raised both legs into the air and then kicked back down, using the momentum to fling itself back up into a standing position. I'd seen martial artists do similar on the television.

"Sobble, Pound!" Holly called out.

Fennekin still had her prior order. I didn't think I needed to remind her.

The two Pokemon squared off once again. Sobble reared on up and brought its palm down upon Fennekin's head, battering her between the ears. In response my fox surged up onto her hind legs and swiped the lizard across its face. There was a meaty thwack as her claws struck home. The lizard's own noggin rocked back from the force and it stumbled away several paces. As fast and nimble as the lizard was it didn't seem particularly tough.

"Another Scratch!" I called out.

"Bind!" Holly shouted, a hint of alarm in her voice.

Sobble was clearly hurting from the one hit but that still didn't slow it down. It slipped back into very close range with Fennekin, sidestepping the oncoming Scratch before it had launched. Unlike the previous bind Sobble flung itself bodily at Fennekin's rear, taking both her and it to the meadow floor. On the way it wrapped its legs around Fennekin's own legs, and lower body, facing the opposite way. The lizard's little hands gripped onto Fennekin's rear legs and pulled them tightly towards its own chest. Leg bind, or lock, or whatever the technical term was.

This second grapple was much more devious in application. Unlike last time, Fennekin couldn't bring her full weight of her body to bear in order to throw them around. The two of them were spread out, elongated, which acted as a lever and prevented Fennekin from flopping about too much. They could roll left and right more readily, and started to do so, but there wouldn't be any flipping about or Fennekin getting all four paws planted. In almost a single moment the trainer's Sobble had been told to repeat the former attack, considered, and applied it again in a more technically succesful way. I was unhappy about the fact but could still appreciate the skill on display.

Fennekin didn't look like she was going to get out of this one. Her snarl grew even larger and I could see a frustrated look on her face.

That is, until Holly's lizard tightened its grip on Fennekin's legs, slightly more-so. My fox's ability triggered.

It was almost blink-and-miss-it but Fennekin growled and became wreathed in flames. The oncoming rain hissed and popped as it fell on her, little wafts of steam rising into the air. At the same time the technicolor rippling along Sobble's skin stopped, the water there quite literally burned away.

Sobble let Fennekin go. It didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Howl!" I called out.

Supposedly, military tradition emphasized never giving an order that wouldn't be followed. This was the exact opposite- I felt it was /exactly/ the order that Fennekin wanted. She was certainly getting enthusiastic. The fox jumped up to her feet and faced off against her opponent before letting out a second howl. She managed to look scary. The tall, wet grass around my fox wilted and burned black as she roared.

"Water Gun! The lightest you can!" Holly ordered.

She'd apparently given up on 'keeping things interesting' and was no longer gimping herself. Not that I could blame her. One good attack from Fennekin would be enough.

Sobble bunched its legs and hopped away from my fox, gaining just a little distance in the process. Before it had even landed the Pokemon extended one hand towards Fennekin and braced its forearm with the other. Rather than spitting water from its mouth, like a conventional Water type, it shot a fast stream from its extended palm.

Fennekin didn't make it easy. She rocketed right, then changed and went the opposite direction at the very last instant. The water attack hit but only barely. It struck Fennekin on the corner of one ear.

"Scratch!" I howled, probably louder than was necessary.

"Dodge it and Water Gun! Go easy!"

Fennekin was close and she went for the knockout. Her little paw swung, bisecting grass where Sobble had been just an instant earlier. The fox actually managed to /shear/ the grass in the process, chopping a small patch of the weeds down.

This next Water Gun hit. Like last time it was glancing, but that could have been intentional for all I knew. The stream of water blasted Fennekin along the chest and one front leg.

She'd finally had enough. Fennekin fell into a sit and her aura of flames faded away. She was still standing, but only barely. We'd been so close but still lost.

"Fennekin's out. You win," I said.

Holly took in a very big deep breath of air and exhaled. "Woah that was close. Good job, Sobble!"

I quickly stalked over to Fennekin. Off, behind her, the Sobble brushed off the top of one shoulder with a hand. The little butthead.

"Fennekin, hey," I said, crouching down near her. "That was a really nice effort. We almost had them."

My fox's eyes were droopy and her ears fell. She looked away from me.

I set our umbrella down so I could scoop Fennekin up with that hand. She was fairly wet, and her paws were muddy from the battle, but I didn't care. I hugged her to my chest with that arm, careful to not get Chansey's egg dirty in the process.

"You made me proud, Fennekin. You fought really hard. I can't ask for more than that."

She made an unhappy sound. I felt a little of the same- it was easy to be crestfallen. Losing wasn't great even if the battle had been a good one.

I glanced back over to Holly. She'd crouched near her Sobble and been giving her own Pokemon encouragement much like I had. Her lizard had shown a lot of finesse, I had to admit.

"Nice battle," I said.

"It was," Holly agreed, standing back up. "Your fox is pretty ferocious. It's a shame about the weather."

"Yeah."

"Still, a battle's a battle. I'm not sure if y-" Holly started, before stopping.

Her Sobble's skin began to shimmer and it was different from the previous techno-color patterns. Instead of rainbow flickering the entire Pokemon's skin began to glisten, and brighten, and then turn pure white. Such was the intensity of the light that it was difficult to look at. Beneath the shimmer Sobble began to change. The whole Pokemon's body rippled and extended upward, the limbs likewise lengthening and filling out. The fin on its head all but split in two, one part remaining vertical, the other falling over its face. Over several seconds her Pokemon increased more than twice in size. It was really something to see.

Almost as quickly as it had started the Pokemon finished. The light died down, revealing her freshly evolved lizard. Gone was the yellow fin, the thing now blue and purple. Green marked the Pokemon's hands and feet, a new white patch on its torso. It coolly regarded itself.

I'd never seen Pokemon evolution in person before. It was certainly something.

"Drizzile," it said.

"You're so cool!" Holly said. "I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled as the girl made a semi-obnoxious squeal and began to handle the lizard, prodding at it and patting its head. I also gently pulled at Fennekin with my elbow. She'd been watching everything dispassionately.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thanks! I knew Sob- Drizzile was going to evolve, soon, but that was unexpected. It probably happened since Fennekin fought well."

The trainer probably had picked up on Fennekin's mood and was making an effort to improve her spirits. It was appreciated.

"That might be the case, yeah," I agreed. "She did do really well."

"You still owe me money, by the way," Holly said.

Okay, maybe not. "Yeah yeah, one moment."

I had a long of things and a Pokemon to juggle but I got it all sorted out. The egg remained unbroken, Fennekin didn't get any more wet, and I flagged Holly as the victor on my Pokedex.

"Damn you're loaded," she said, as that registered. "Don't tell me that you're rich, too? That would be too perfect."

Winning money was funny like that. At a glance we had been mostly evenly matched. The Pokemon Institute had set up very mysterious, very thorough rules to determine how much the winner of a Pokemon battle recieved. Supposedly it was at least partially an Elo rating system, but the actual workings and algorithms were very much a secret. In addition to Elo (probably) it had been determined to take win and lose streaks into account, how recent those wins and losses were, and even who those it had been against. Registered Pokemon during the time. By and large it was impossible to game and screw with. Even if people tried, I wouldn't be surprised if they had professionals actively searching for such cases. It'd actually surprise me if they didn't, with how much wealth and influence the institute had.

End result? A not-insignificant amount of savings had been lost in what had been considered an almost equal fight- some arbitrarily decided percentage. There's a reason most people couldn't live off of battling.

"Unfortunately not rich, no," I responded. "I've been saving up."

"Well, you might want to store some of that in a family member's account, if that's the case. Just by-the-by."

"Noted," I said. "I'll consider it."

I was absolutely going to now that she mentioned it. I felt dumb for not doing so already.

"What I was going to say- before this handsome lizard became even more cool- is that you might not be ready for the first gym," Holly said. "It's supposed to be really challenging."

"Yeah," I agreed. She had a point. "We definitely have some catching up to do."

Even if Fennekin had a type-advantage I suspected it wouldn't be that simple. There would be curve-balls thrown at us when we finally got there. The only way to for sure win would be hard work and training in preparation.

"Good battle, though," she said. "You did better than I was expecting."

I blinked. "Thanks. I think. You? You were okay," I responded, joking. "Expect a more difficult battle next time."

"Maybe you /shouldn't/ offload your savings."

"I'll consider it. Your number?" I asked.

The trainer's lip turned up very slightly at the corner. "What for?"

"A few weeks from now, when I have several badges, we could battle again," I explained. "I'll properly rock your world."

"Is that so?"

"I guarantee it. I'll make things interesting. You seem to be into that."

That same wolfish glint from before touched Holly's eyes. "You're assumning an awful lot, mister."

"Am I wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering she rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out. After opening her contacts page the girl flicked one finger alongside the screen, shooting over her info. My phone beeped in response, getting it. A small victory. She'd be an interesting person to drink with in the woods.

"Good luck out there," she said. "Remember what I said about the gym."

"Yeah. You sticking around out here?"

"Might try my luck with a second battle if someone comes by," she said. "And I want to see what Drizzile can do. I'll ruin some poor kid's day."

The girl definitely had a lot of spirit. Her lizard, too, for that matter.

"Amusing. Good luck with that, also. I'll be seeing you."

"Later, Will."

I took off, back toward Newtok. Holly remained behind, beneath her tree.

She absolutely had made a good point. Fennekin was still pretty fresh to battling. Shroomish even more-so. We'd had a few close encounters, and that battle with the boy the day prior, but that didn't amount to a lot of experience. Before tackling the gym we needed to get our feet under us and prepare somewhat. As much as I hated the idea of staying longer, maybe it would be worth it. A plan began to form in my head.

I secured the egg in the top flap of my backpack. Fennekin ended up laying limply in my other arm, unhappy looking.

"You did good, Fennekin," I said, once again.

She made a small noise and didn't look up at me.

"Maybe one day we'll skip Hokubu entirely," I said. "Alola would be pretty wonderful. I went there once as a child, way back when. It would probably be more your speed."

Fennekin didn't opt to respond. I'd have to cheer her up somehow.

In the end, spending more time in the area would be okay, if we did it wisely. Once I got Fennekin and Shroomish healed up we could go set up camp outside of town. Probably out of the meadows, over in the forests surrounding the area. There, we'd train. Even with my body hurting, I could do a little calisthenics and play and work with my Pokemon. Fennekin had always enjoyed her Ember-tag and it could raise her spirits. Ideally we'd avoid trainer battles in the process and be able to focus on speed and attacking. Only a day or two, maybe.

The camp would be a little toward Riverside, I decided. Still en-route. That was the important detail.

Like with weight-lifting, with body building, any progress was still progress. Setbacks were only temporary things. So long as we were moving forward bit by bit that was what mattered. Reaching West Riverside and beating the gym was inevitable. It wasn't a question of if but when.

"Let's skip the Pokemon center," I said. "Screw it. You two can share a potion, and Chansey's egg, and we'll just train."

That's what I had really wanted to do, all this time. Spend some time messing around and training with my Pokemon. I could feel myself getting hyped already.

"Fen~?"


End file.
